


Scream for me Puppy

by KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brother/Brother Incest, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Castiel is a mean bastard, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dark, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Gabe & Castiel are brothers, Gabe & Castiel have sex, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags added, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Nice Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, S&M, Somnophilia, Spanking, Twincest, Underage since Sammy is a teenager, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer Dean Winchester, Vampire siblings incest, Vampires, Vampires have different morals, Whipping, Will have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Castiel Novak is one of the most notorious vampires. Once he captures you, fucks you and bites you, there is no escape. The winchesters learn that all the dark stories are true when they meet the dark vampire around. The Novaks are the worst vampire coven, the hunters have ever faced but will they live to tell the tale?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Kali/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Gabriel, Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	1. Scream for me Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank the amazing RedAmber for scaring the shit out of me with one of her fictions. I read it alone in the dark at night. Couldn't sleep that night. That story and her encouragement on the profoundbond discord channel helped me do this one. I would also love to thank my awesome beta reader for helping me make this story as amazing as it is. Thank you so much Spaceboundwitch from profoundbond. You are amazing and thousand times thank you!
> 
> This story is a bit on the very dark side. I would also like to point out that vampires tend to have a different code than we do and this can get a bit squeamish. Don't read if you get spooked or easily offended

The cemetery was supposed to be off limits to anyone that was out after dark, but that did little to stop the two young men currently there. The two brothers were on a mission that many would have deemed impossible. The darkness was both their ally and their enemy.

Sam and Dean Winchester had only lived in the town for a short period of time but it was enough to know what lurked in the shadows.

They had only just arrived when tragedy struck, taking Sam’s girlfriend Jessica one fateful night. It wasn’t something that Sam could talk to the police about unless he wanted to sound insane. He had told them everything about having gone to the movies, having walked through the cemetery in order to skip a long journey home after nightfall. Then the horrible encounter with someone in dark clothes. Dark unkempt hair that would remind anyone of sex, smooth pale skin and piercing blue eyes like ice. 

At first it just seemed a little unusual, until he stalked towards the young couple. The man just watched them, calmly, with the trick of the moonlight making his eyes glow. Jessica had felt extremely uncomfortable at that moment and when they turned around, they spotted another man. The other man was just as oddly dressed in black with blond hair down to his shoulders, piercing golden eyes and a wicked smirk crossing his lips. Sam then steered Jessica away, but that was when everything became hazy.

The running and screaming almost seemed like an unreal dream. Jessica’s screams of terror when they were separated, the sharp teeth and her death, and her killers looming over her prone body. Sam didn’t know why he survived that night, but he never forgot the look of terror in her eyes. 

They found her body the very next morning, pale and bloodless. The police had called it an animal attack but Sam Winchester knew better. These creatures were vampires...The same creatures that had killed Mary and John Winchester five years prior. Now the brothers would stop this evil once and for all.

Sam and Dean climbed the iron gate fences and landed on the cool damp grass in a crouch. Waiting for the security guard to walk past them in the dark, both teenagers soon sprinted toward the crypts. They had no idea where they were going but they had heard rumors that vampires loved to hide in the dark buildings. Well it was actually something they had learned from vampire lore but who could say for certain if that was true? It could be disinformation but it was all they had to go on.

Crouching closer to one of the crypts, Dean Winchester grabbed the bolt cutters from his backpack and broke the lock of the chains that held the door closed. Kicking in the door, Dean grabbed a flashlight and a wooden stake from the bag, tossing Sam a second stake. Crouching into the crypt, both boys stalked towards the back only to find no one lurking in the shadows. Making sure that they didn’t miss anything, both boys soon left the stone building before heading back into town. 

“I don’t know, man. That book seemed to be a load of shit if you ask me, Sammy,” Dean said once they had left the cemetery to walk to the black Chevy Impala.

The elder brother lit a cigarette, took a drag and frowned. Flicking the ash for a moment, his green eyes scoured the dark scene behind the gates. The wind suddenly blew over them, the ground covered in a thick fog. The chill caused Dean to frown while Sam shivered. Sam was about to reply when they heard an ear piercing scream coming from the graveyard.

“Shit, come on Sammy!” Dean tossed his cigarette to the ground, put it out, and scrambled back over the gate with Sam in hot pursuit. Both brothers ran towards the sounds of what seemed to be a struggle.

In the clearing right by a stone mausoleum, Sam grabbed one of the wooden stakes to drive into the creatures back. Hesitating for a moment, Sam bellowed at the man that had the girl pinned down on her back. The cool grass pressed under her prone form. Licking his lips nervously, stake raised, Sam yelled out. “Hey!” 

The creature turned his head to notice the two hunters, sharp fangs gleaming with fresh blood, then grinned at them. Droplets of crimson oozed from the tips to land on the cold ground below him. The eyes cold as the grave held no fear towards the two teenagers behind him.

Turning, the creature hissed and stood up and launched himself at Sam, the momentum knocking them both to the ground hard. Sam felt his wrists pushed up over his head, the stake taken from his grasp. The harsh grip caused Sam to cry out, his bones seemingly grinding together. Sam was almost sure his wrist was going to be broken but that was the least of his concerns. 

The creature was too strong for the taller teenager feeling hot breath coming down onto his throat, the sharp bloodied fangs inching towards an exposed vein. Sam was pretty sure he was about to die, closing his eyes in dread and expecting to feel the agony any moment. He then felt nothing, but heard a gasping groan when something drove into the body above him. The body then slumped down over his prone form only to explode in a cloud of ash. 

Coughing from the ash on his skin, Sam groaned, looking up to see Dean standing there. The blond watched his brother and smirked. “You going to sleep all day? Come on, let’s get the hell out of here.” 

Sam took his brother’s hand and looked at the girl on the ground while they headed back towards the car. “What about the girl?”

Dean lit another cigarette and shrugged. “What about her?” he asked, taking a drag and leaning against a gravestone. “The girl’s stone cold, Sammy. We were too late but at least there was only one of those fucking sons of….” Dean never got to finish his sentence because someone launched themselves at his back, his cigarette landing on the cool grass. Dark shoes stepped on it and stood before him. Dean could also tell that Sam was being held down to the ground not too far from his current location. A cold voice spoke even before either of the two boys could look up.

The voice let out a sigh almost in annoyance before he spoke to Dean. “Really? I thought you would have learned by now, Winchester. Didn’t your mommy and daddy teach you not to play after dark?” The stranger reached down and gripped short blond hair, forcing Dean to look up. Dean let out a pained grunt as his green eyes watched the man crouched before him. “Oh that’s right, they’re dead aren’t they?” The voice let out a mocking sound of sympathy before they started to laugh coldly. 

The piercing blue eyes seemed to ghost into Dean’s very soul, making the icy fog feel like a summer’s breeze. Dean struggled to gain some purchase on the ground under him. “Fuck you,” he growled out with a grunt, knowing that he wouldn’t win this battle. He knew who he dealt with and spat at the man before him.

Strong pale hands grasped Dean’s shirt, lifting the weak man from the ground like a rag doll. Sharp white fangs glistened in the moonlight seeking to draw Dean’s last breath. Sam screamed when he watched the man’s mouth move towards his brother’s throat. Death, it seemed, was once again close to taking the remaining members of the Winchester family.

Dean smirked, his expression growing hard. “Oh yeah? Bite on this, you fucker.” He then drove the stake that he had kept hidden in his gray jacket into the man’s chest. The man let out an ear piercing shriek, tossing Dean down roughly, and exploded into dust in the wind.

The other vampire that had been holding Sam screamed in pure rage but held on to the younger teenager. Dean got up from the ground, holding his shoulder, and went after his brother. Stumbling closer to the other vampire, stake now in hand with a cocky grin on his young face, Dean raised the stake. “You have two choices. Put my brother down or you die.”

The vampire took one look at the cloud of dust that had been his companion, and sullenly tossed Sam down. The vampire then bolted for the edge of the cemetery. Dean had hoped he’d run. Gathering his crossbow, he unfolded the weapon, notched it, aimed, and fired. The bolt sailed into the night air, piercing the creature in its heart. Dust laid in its wake. Dean grinned and put the weapon back in the trunk with a wink. “I love this job.” 

Not having heard anything in response, Dean turned around to find his brother gone. “Sammy?!”

Grabbing the bag, Dean put the weapons away and ran to search for his younger brother. Looking throughout the night, Dean Winchester never found his brother. He only found a few drops of blood in a nearby crypt. That was the only clue that Sam Winchester had ever been in that cemetery on that cold foggy night.

* * *

The house was more like an old castle surrounded by the dark woods. The stone brick seemed to loom over the park with a gothic appearance that left even Dracula jealous. The outside lights were lit when a figure appeared near the front door.

The blond man smirked. He was dressed for the occasion. Black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots and a red top that had the words **_suck it_ ** written on the front along with a few piercings in his ears and a gold chain around his neck. He would have seemed like any usual young man that was rebelling against their rich parents except for the prone body he dropped to the cement beside him. 

Grabbing a smoke from his pocket, Gabriel Novak lit up, watching his prey lying there unconscious. The man continued to watch while his pale skin glistened in the moonlight. If Gabriel hadn’t been moving and vertical, one might have been convinced that he was dead.

Licking sharp fangs, watching the young man he had just snagged from the cemetery, Gabriel flicked the butt out, then reached down and pulled the taller man towards his chest, hefting him up over his shoulder. Walking inside the large castle, Gabriel hummed a little tune to himself. Once inside the house, the blond headed towards the main parlor excitedly wanting to show his brother what he had just found to play with.

Castiel Novak watched the fire sparking around them, despite knowing that it was dangerous to have fireplaces in the castle. He liked them and they were pretty. They didn’t serve much of a purpose other than to keep the help and the food alive on cold nights.

His blue eyes watched the flames dance, only to turn when he heard Gabriel return from the hunt. Noticing that the only one returning was Gabriel, Castiel frowned and stalked towards his brother. “You left the others alone to hunt?" His voice posed a calm question, though anyone who knew better would recognize the hidden threat.

Gabriel tossed the prone body to the carpeted wooden floor and shrugged. “Nope. This kid’s brother killed them. I snagged this one while one of your prize idiots was getting cross-bowed.” His golden eyes watched both Castiel and the human. “I figured I should bring you a snack, big brother. I know how you like the pretty ones and he’s kind of cute.”

Castiel crouched down towards the body and snarled. His sharp fangs slid out slowly, his face twisted in rage. Gripping the prone figure’s long dark hair and forcing the prone teenager to look up, Castiel frowned. “I know this boy...Where is the brother?”

He pulled Sam up, tossing him to lay limply on the nearby oak table on his back. Those same hands slowly began to snake down the shirt, ripping the fabric. If Sam had been awake, he probably would have felt the sharp tugs when the rags were pulled harshly from under him.

Castiel purred, gazing upon the naked muscled chest and firm abs of the boy exposed to him. With a cold smile, Castiel ripped the jeans away, tearing the thick fabric apart with sharp nails. The pants gave way, unable to withstand the assault on them. Tossing the tattered jeans aside, the dark haired man tore away Sam’s underwear. Sensitive flesh now lay ripe for the taking.

Inching Sam down to the edge of the table, Castiel grinned. His eyes fell to the limp cock resting against the young man’s muscled thigh. Taking it into his mouth, Castiel began to suck on the flesh, ghosting a cold breath in. A moan escaped Sam’s lips, only to become a hiss when a sharp fang pierced the vein prominent along the length. His hips bucked up in alarm.

Sam had been having an amazing dream that he was getting his cock sucked only to bolt awake once he felt the sharp agony in the sensitive head. Opening his eyes, the young hunter let out a yell and bucking his hips. The cold blue eyes and smile that greeted him made Sam shiver in terror. Even if the sharp white teeth hadn’t clued him in, he knew he was in danger.

The intense cerulean eyes watched him for a moment before the vampire spoke. “Hello, Sam Winchester. Are you going to scream for me, little puppy?"

Sam could do nothing but struggle when the vampire lifted him up onto the table. Castiel then turned him over onto his stomach and pulled his backside towards the edge. Sam knew what was about to happen before the creature opened its pants. 

Dark denim fell to the wooden floor in a heap, causing cool air to brush over the sensitive opening between his spread cheeks. Sharp teeth sank into the tender inners of one cheek, blood soaking down to gather over his anus. The hunter had been so consumed by the sudden onslaught that he never noticed the head of Castiel’s cock push up into his ass until it was too late.

Sam didn’t want to scream but he did, bringing a moan from the vampire’s lips. This was heaven to Castiel. 

Golden eyes watched while Sam was taken. Gabriel stroked his own hard cock watching his older brother fucking the human hunter without care. 

The sounds of flesh slapping and screaming could be heard in the room. Castiel panting and laughing. He brought a hand back, slapping down on the ass beneath him, leaving a harsh handprint. “Ugnn yes...Scream for me, puppy… Be a good boy… Fuck.” Castiel purred darkly before closing his eyes, coming inside his newest toy.

Pulling his bloodied cock out of Sam’s abused ass, Castiel snapped his fingers towards Gabriel. Gabriel moaned, then crawled over his master and purred. The blond watched Castiel, his golden eyes glowing with hunger. 

The hard bloodied cock rubbed against his lips and Gabriel opened his mouth, allowing the shaft down his throat. He soon was sucking hard on the throbbing length. He knew his master always loved to have Gabriel suck his cock before he fucked the blond hard.

Sucking and nipping at the throbbing cock caused Castiel to hiss, blood filling the flesh. Once nice and hard, Castiel snapped his fingers again and pointed towards the hard leather couch. Gabriel got up and pulled his pants completely off. Bending over the back off the couch, Gabriel reached back, prying his own ass cheeks open for his master. Castiel pushed inside, the soft anus falling open with each inch that the older vampire gave. While Gabriel served his master, Sam could do nothing but remain bent over the table in pain.

The couch began to rock across the floor, both vampires moaning in delight. Castiel snarled and grabbed Gabriel’s golden hair, pulling his head back to expose the glistening skin of his throat. White fangs pierced the blond’s throat, blood gushing out of the two open wounds dribbling down. Castiel clamped down on the wound, red ambrosia calling to both men. 

Gabriel hissed from the sharp intense pain when he was bitten, his asshole clamping down around his master before he shot his come all over the couch. Castiel followed, flooding his lover’s inner walls with his own come, then pulling his bloodied mouth away and licking the wounds clean. Seeing the mess on the couch, the brunette grimaced, pushing Gabriel’s face towards the mess. “Clean that up for me, baby. Lick it up and then you can fuck the little toy downstairs.”

Gabriel did as he was told, considering he had no choice in the matter. Castiel was much stronger than him and was the master of the coven. Licking up his own salty come, the blond grimaced but obeyed. To disobey Castiel was a grave mistake; the urns on the mantel could attest to that.

Once he was done, Gabriel grabbed Sam to go play. One never got first dibs on the newest acquisitions since Castiel was the first to fuck them and he was also the one to turn them. Once you were turned by Castiel Novak, you remained his property. Even if you were his brother, he still fucked you.

Gabriel went down to the playroom with Sam and into the dungeons. His screams and cries were music to Castiel’s ears while he sat on the couch, humming happily. Sipping on some red wine, his eyes flashed with cold delight.

Yes, he would turn Sam Winchester and fuck him senseless before his brother Dean joined their little family. He’d have and fuck them both. With a cold laugh escaping his throat, Castiel finished his wine, then stood up and headed downstairs, his fangs just itching to rip Sam’s throat out before dawn.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

The dark club was filled with people. Smoke filled the floor, the music almost grating on the dark master’s nerves. It had been Gabriel’s idea to create the club in the city. With the new vampire craze, humans were willing to come in. The lowly cattle were just desperate enough to come there to be slaughtered.

Castiel sat in the back booth and smirked coldly, his eyes scanning the crowd. He would let other vampires play, gyrate against the humans and feed. He only had two rules: Never leave bodies around and do not kill the food. If they wanted to fuck humans that was fine, but they were not to draw attention to the club or to him. Any who broke this rule would be dust before they knew what hit them.

Red satin rubbed against his skin, buttoned low enough to show black ink. It was not that he gave a damn about the tattoo, but Castiel liked the feel of it. It highlighted his muscled chest and abdomen.

Castiel felt a tug on the leash and heard a whimper from between his spread legs. Smirking, Castiel looked down and purred, tugging on the leash, pulling his sweet pet up to look at him. “What’s the matter, little puppy? Are you hungry?”

Sam had been with the family for five years now, and had taken to his position fairly well at this point. The young human turned vampire whined against the thick black collar fastened around his throat. Inching closer to his master, Sam mewled and pouted. “Hungry… I want your cock, please?”

Castiel chuckled and opened up his pants, allowing his hard length to slide into the young vampire’s mouth, hissing in pleasure and watching Gabriel's eyes on them.

Gabriel was sitting beside him when he pulled a dark skinned woman into his arms to sit on his lap. Castiel knew that the blond was fucking the woman once Gabriel had ghosted the skirt up, lifted her up and began to rock inside her moist folds. His sharp teeth grazing her throat when she bared it towards the blond, her hisses and moans drowned out by the music.

Castiel allowed Sam to fuck him with his mouth while he ordered another glass of wine, slowly surveying those that came into his club. Lifting his hips, Castiel let out a loud groan, feeding his seed to his little puppy, his eyes flashing red.

He had one Winchester and would have Dean on his knees before him soon enough. He knew that Dean couldn’t resist hunting him. That would be a fatal error that would result in Dean’s blood flooding his mouth and his ass around Castiel’s cock.

Rumors were already milling towards Castiel that Dean was back in town. Excitement flooded Castiel at the thought, filling his cock once again. Lifting Sam up, he pulled the pants down before pushing up into his ass, fucking him nice and hard. Sam bent over the table, panted and whimpered, never truly remembering what his life was like before Castiel took him. He didn’t care about anything as long as Daddy kept him fed, safe, and fucked.


	2. Dean's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets more than he bargained for he faces off against Castiel & finds out what truly happened to Sam.

Dean Winchester watched the humans entering the dark club from across the street. He knew that the vampires had created this nightclub so that it could be a whole new hunting ground. The humans that went in were not going to be making it out alive. Well some clearly did, but not all of them. He also knew something more important: Castiel Novak owned the dark den of bloody sin and he was currently inside.

Getting out of the Impala, Dean grabbed a few of his weapons, making sure to hide them well. After five years of living without Sam, Dean was ready to end it all or die trying. He had been hunting steadily during those lonely years and now it was time to end this.

Stalking towards the club, the hunter made his way inside. What he spotted made his stomach twist into knots. There were vampires and humans everywhere, but the one he wanted was more than likely in the back rooms. 

Heading towards the bar, Dean leaned against the solid wooden oak surface and ordered himself a drink. Turning to face the dance floor, Dean slowly drank the whiskey, watching a blond man in black -- clearly a vampire if his pale skin gave him any indication -- dancing with a lovely ebony skinned beauty. The way the vampire gyrated his hips against the woman’s backside forced Dean to swallow for a moment. Even for a vampire, the dancing was arousing but nonetheless the blood sucker would die just like the others. He would stake and dust him all the same.

Finishing his drink, Dean noticed a man leaving the club with a lovely young woman. With a smirk, Dean skulked his way to the door. Heading after the couple, the hunter got his arm bow ready, positioning a dart to fire when he flicked his wrist. It was time to get to work.

The couple had been easy to find with the man pressed up against the wall, moaning loudly in pure pleasure. The girl was pressed against his relaxed form, her mouth on her victim’s throat and rutting against one of his legs. 

Dean walked up to them and his green eyes grew cold. “Hey!” He shouted, watching the girl turn, furious at having been interrupted, hissing at Dean. Holding her victim up, Dean smirked. “Am I interrupting something here?” 

The woman shrieked at Dean but the hunter just raised his arm and flicked his wrist. The dart met its target, as usual. Her screams and dust soon were lost in the wind.

Dean went over to the young man now slumped down in the alley against the brick wall. Slapping the man’s face to wake him up, Dean got him quickly inside the next building over while calling for help. If he hadn’t gotten there in time, perhaps the man may have been a lost cause. Just one less vampire feeding on the stupid sheep that entered that club.

Stalking inside once again, Dean surveyed the scene knowing that he couldn’t take them all on. He couldn’t tell how many vampires were in the club tonight, but there sure were a hell of a lot more than he could take on alone. Moving towards the dance floor, Dean leaned up against the bar once more, then took out a toothpick and waited for his quarry to find out he was there. To end this once and for all. He knew that Castiel would find out he was there and then Sammy would be avenged.

* * *

Castiel had been watching the very second Dean had entered the building with intense fire in his eyes. Yes, he wanted the little bitch as well as his puppy. They would make a complete set and while Gabriel mostly fucked Sam, Dean would be keeping the master’s cock warm at night. It had taken a while before he had turned Sam so he would also bide his time with the sweet older brother too. 

Castiel wondered if Dean was a virgin as well when it came to getting fucked. He’d soon find out.

Signalling a hand to get Gabriel’s attention, he whispered in the blond’s ear and purred, his eyes glowing red. It didn’t take them long to get the patrons out of the club, leaving the family and Dean alone.

Dean watched the humans and other vampires leave the club rather quickly, still chewing on his toothpick. He still was leaning against the wall in a suggestive manner. Taking out the toothpick, the hunter threw it to the ground and stalked towards the booth. 

“Well, if I’d know this was all it took to get you out in the open, I would have come a little sooner, blood sucker.”

Castiel smiled coldly, licked his pale lips and murmured, “Oh, you will be coming, Dean. Just not sure when I’ll allow it.”

Dean rose a brow and raised his arm to point it directly at the dark-haired vampire. “Hmm, is that so? Fuck you, bastard.” He then flicked his wrist but was startled when Castiel caught the bolt in his hand.

Castiel snapped the bolt easily in half and stood up. Amusement was clear in his voice, stalking towards the desperate hunter.

Dean struggled to grab a new bolt to reload but the cold hand gripped on to his wrist, breaking the weapon easily. Dean let out a cry of pain, his green eyes widening in fear. He was determined to not die just yet but with Castiel’s power, Dean was forced to his knees, his wrist still firmly in the vampire's iron grip. 

“Dean...Dean...Dean. Now, we can do this two ways. You can pull your pants down, bend over the table, and I'll fuck you," Castiel murmured, bending down over the hunter, his tongue slowly flickering over Dean’s ear as he spoke. "Or we can do it the hard way and you'll still be bent over and be my bitch. Either way is fine, but I admit I do enjoy playing with my food."

Dean struggled and reached back to grab the silver dagger that was always hidden under his coat, then swung at the vampire.

Castiel hissed in rage, the blade slicing a thin bloody line up his stomach and chest. Castiel then tossed Dean into the far corner, panting from the pain. Rage was evident on his pale features. Cold and unimaginable wrath would come down on the hunter now. “Fine, we'll do it the hard way.”

Dean slammed hard into the far corner, holding onto his wrist. The fiery burst of pain was unimaginable and he was certain his wrist had to be broken. 

Watching Castiel stalk towards him, Dean gulped, forcing himself to push down the terror he now felt. The crunch of wood on the floor gave Dean pause, knowing that his crossbow was now a mess of splinters scattered on the ground. The hunter had nothing left to stop the vampire from approaching him, but grasped for his cross anyway. At this point Dean knew that he was desperate to escape, but he wouldn’t survive the night.

Brandishing the cross, Castiel chuckled, reaching down to grab at Dean’s shirt, lifting the hunter up along the wall. Tilting his head to the side in what some would consider an endearing trait, Castiel laughed. “Cute. Real cute.”

Dragging Dean across the floor, Castiel walked towards the booth, past his family before tossing him onto the table. Dean landed hard on his back with a grunt, his head throbbing. “Now let’s have a little chat, shall we, Dean?”

Dean lay there panting, trying to steady himself. His head and wrist were throbbing and now his back ached from being thrown onto the table. His green eyes watched Castiel pull out a sharp steel dagger and knew that he was in deep trouble.

Desperate to escape, Dean kicked at the vampire, only to be held down by Gabriel and his ebony companion. “Go to hell,” he muttered, only to be struck across the face, his head slammed to the side of the table. “Ughh… Fuck… You,” he snarled at the vampires surrounding him.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed his face closer to the hunter. “No, Dean. Fuck you.” The silver glint of the blade caught Dean’s line of sight. He gasped, seeing someone familiar kneeling on the floor near the booth. “Sammy?”

Sam looked up from the floor with confusion written all over his pale features, watching the hunter. A part of him knew that this was his brother Dean, but that seemed a lifetime ago to him. Dean was now here, but this wasn’t how he wanted to see his brother once again.

Castiel smiled and knelt down next to his youngest prize. “Would you like to taste his blood, my puppy? Are you hungry?”

Sam could only whimper and knew that he was indeed hungry. With permission from his master, Sam rose to stand. His fangs tingled at the sight of fresh blood.

Dean’s eyes widened in terror. His body shook when those fangs moved close to his throat. With everything he had, the hunter screamed and fought to get away but nothing could be done. He felt his head tilted to the side forcefully with Gabriel holding him fast. All Dean could do was scream. “Sammy! No!”

The sharp fangs inched closer to his throat, unable to escape. The pain was intense, teeth burning into his flesh. Dean screamed and bucked the best that he could, his life slowly draining away. His energy was fading, his green eyes fluttering with what little he had left to fight. Dean didn’t want to die on that table with his cock hard as granite throbbing painfully against his jeans. He was screaming in his mind to fight the sensations, fight the dark desire to succumb and to live for another day. He didn’t want his death on Sammy’s hands even if his brother had been turned into a monster.

As darkness took him, Dean could only think that he’d failed Sammy and his family. He had failed to save his brother, to end the loathsome creatures and liberate his brother’s soul from his endless servitude.

Dean’s body went completely limp when he felt the wet mouth leaving his throat, someone licking at his wounds, helpless to even save himself now.

* * *

The cold temperature and darkness of the room were the first things Dean noticed when he opened his eyes. The second was the pain in the side of his neck. Reaching to instinctively touch the wound caused Dean to realize that his hands were chained above his head. The cold metal on his wrists made the hunter gasp, realizing that he was standing tied to an x frame. His legs were spread wide open with a pull to his inner thigh muscles and his wrists were burning.

The cold that surrounded him made Dean’s skin tingle and ache, but he knew that he wasn’t alone. He could almost smell the urine on the cold cement floor behind him. He was in front of a few large cells that he was certain had only recently housed some unfortunate souls before his arrival.

Testing the chains the best he could in the manacles, Dean grunted only to hiss at the agony. His wrist was definitely broken but now he had to await his fate at the hands of those monsters.

The heavy iron door opened with a loud creak before footsteps echoed on the steps in front of him. Dean’s green eyes opened and the hunter groaned. He was thirsty, hungry, and also knew that he was very well about to die.

Gabriel entered the dungeon and smirked, watching the new toy. Inching closer to Dean, the vampire’s golden eyes watched him for a moment. Licking his pale lips, Gabriel grinned, his sharp fangs glistening in the dim light.

Walking around Dean, Gabriel drew out a small sharp dagger, drawing the blade over the sweating hunter’s skin. “You know, I could play with you all I want down here, but that would piss Castiel off. You know how he gets. He wants to play with you all to himself first. It’s a pity, really. I could do so much to you, Deano, but the master wants to fuck you first.”

Moving quickly to stand before Dean in what seemed like a flash of light, Gabriel’s pale hand grasped Dean’s chin to force his head up. “Tell me, are you a virgin?”

Dean weakly groaned. He licked his dry lips and spat what little fluid he had left in his mouth at the golden eyed vampire. “Fuck… You.”

Gabriel snarled and cracked his hand across Dean’s face, leaving a slight bruise. Dean then felt the manacles being unlocked before he was hefted up into the shorter man’s arms. The hunter could only make a sound of pain once he was taken back up the stairs, hearing a dark chuckle from the vampire. 

The walk towards the stairs was long and arduous but took little effort for Gabriel. Tossing Dean onto a large bed, the hunter remained there, manacles once again wrapped around his wrists after he found himself manhandled onto his belly. It was clear that he was about to endure more torment; he was about to be taken, with or without his consent.

Feeling cold hands lift up his hips and position him with his bare ass in the air, Dean shivered. The cold air on his asshole, his cheeks no longer hiding the wrinkled skin, forced a frightened whimper to escape his lips. He felt the chains keeping him from moving from the position he was placed in at the end of the bed: chest down, presenting his naked ass to anyone who passed by. The great vampire hunter, Dean Winchester was about to become some vampire’s bitch.

Dean remained where he was when he heard the large door opening once again behind him. A sharp intake of breath and the whistle that followed made him turn bright red in embarrassment. Heavy shoes began to walk forward. Icy hands caressed his buttocks, inching closer with each pass in a circle to the crevice.

Dean groaned and struggled to gain his freedom, hissing from the pain. Strong hands grasped him back, forcing a scream to erupt from Dean’s throat. The pain in his wrist made hot tears escape Dean’s eyes, forcing himself to remain silent. He expected more pain, bracing himself to be breached.

Dean let out a shuddered gasp. Cold fingers pried Dean’s cheeks further apart before an insistent tongue began to rim the muscled hole.

Castiel smirked and moved down between the hunter’s cheeks, lapping and swirling his tongue. He continued to torment, pushing in slowly, thoroughly beginning to tongue fuck the hunter. He was going to tear Dean apart, make him beg and then fuck him.

Dean squirmed and whimpered while the vampire continued to tongue fuck him. His sensitive hole twitched and quivered. He was already panting hard, only to cry out feeling the wet appendage continue to slowly open his ass up. His cock was already leaking and all Dean could do was sob, begging for release, the pain becoming almost too much.

Close to begging for the vampire to at least let him come, Dean let out a startled yelp. Something wet and cold dribbled down between his cheeks, sliding down around the sensitive opening, swirling around his asshole, knowing that he was being breached by fingers. 

The burning intrusion forced Dean to yelp, bucking forward the best he could. Suddenly ejaculate spurted from his throbbing cock in a hot arc onto the bed and his stomach. Green eyes closed, Dean slumped on the bed having passed out for the time being. Darkness was welcoming to the hunter, knowing that the torment was only just beginning.

Castiel continued to swirl his tongue along Dean’s warm quivering hole and thrust a finger inside to press on the tiny nub. Sparks flew behind the hunter’s closed eyes or so he imagined they did. Dean groaned and whimpered on the bed but remained unconscious.

Having had enough of the quiet groans, Castiel brought his hand back, slapping the hunter's ass. Dean let out a yelp when the sting brought him back to reality. His cheek throbbed from the hard smack only to buck his hips at the next one. Castiel continued to spank him roughly, feeling the burn on the hunter's skin and relishing in it. 

The scent of tears were an aphrodisiac to the vampire while he bought his hand down even harder. Dean let out a hoarse scream at the rough treatment close to sobbing on the bed.

”Oh good, you’re awake. I wouldn’t want you to miss all the fun we're going to have, Dean.” His voice was gruff with arousal that filled Dean with an even deeper dread. “What’s the matter? You don’t like being spanked, my little bitch?”

Dean sobbed, his face now wet with his hot tears and snot while he screamed for any reprieve he could receive. “Please! Please!! I can’t… I can’t take any more. Just kill me already!” His voice came out in broken sobs only to yelp at the next swat. “Aggghhhh! Fuck, please!”

“Oh I will fuck you, Dean. Just be patient and when I do fuck you, you’ll be mine.” Castiel promised, shoving two fingers inside Dean’s asshole, twisting them cruelly to rub on his prostate. Spreading them open, Castiel groaned at the sight of the tight hole being widened up for his cock.

“Now this may hurt a little. Feel free to scream for me. I don’t mind the screams you know. If fact, your little brother screamed like a wild puppy when I fucked him the first time.”

Castiel poured some oil onto his rigid cock, rubbed it until it was too painful to masturbate any longer. Pushing the throbbing head towards the firm opening, Castiel gave a hard shove. The asshole spread open wide, giving a delightful pop. Soon the vampire’s cock would be fully seated inside his bound victim.

Dean’s head tilted back, his hips arched, and the hunter erupted in a hoarse scream. Castiel pushed further until he was fully seated within his newest prey, his balls slapping against pink cheeks. 

Castiel began to savagely fuck him until Dean could do nothing more than whimper, praying for a mercifully swift death. But Dean knew they wouldn’t give it to him since they had turned his little brother to nothing more than a vampire’s fucktoy. Dean was certain he was in for a similar fate.

Not even able to scream, the vampire kept ripping his already torn and bloodied hole. Eventually Dean succumbed to darkness once more.


	3. The Hunter's Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you for all the kudos and comments on this story. I really didn't expect this story to take off like it has so thank you so much. Secondly, I decided to combine two chapters for this post since I didn't want to just give my readers a shorter chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and with the new twist, I will be changing some tags and pairing on this story. Stay safe everyone!

(5 years ago Sam’s point of view)

_ Sam let out a whimpered hiss when he felt the hard cock pulsating within his ass. The hole was torn up and bloody with Gabriel not letting up any time soon. The vampire groaned, rocking brutally, not giving a damn whether Sam liked it or not. No matter how much he hurt him, Gabe couldn’t kill him and they both knew it. Sam felt his sharp fangs tingle while he was pounded into the bed, his asshole clenching around the screaming blond. The brutal fucking was beyond painful and one of pure bliss.  _

_ For a vampire, sex was amazing when it was done hard and the room smelt of blood and come. Sam loved how delicious the air was and the best part about bloodied sex was the licking Gabriel did afterwards. Nothing better than tongue fucking a bloody torn hole after brutally ravaging it. Sam’s asshole was destroyed when the younger man collapsed onto the bed. Rough hands to his hips kept the former hunter’s backside up to present himself to his lover. The cool moist tongue lavished his quivering opening after Sam screamed at the agony of Gabriel’s cock roughly pulling out. “Agghhh fuck Gabe!” _

_ Gabriel chuckled darkly, flicked his wet tongue over his lover’s hole. Grasping the cheeks, spreading them even further apart, the blond continued to destroy his lover’s bloodied hole. Sam screamed in pleasure, his come spurting all over the headboard before they both collapsed on the mattress. Gabriel crawled over to lie beside Sam, running his fingers along the multiple bite marks on Sam’s porcelain skin. _

_ “You are a fucking bastard, you know that?” Sam lay on the bed, panting unneeded breath, glaring at Gabriel who merely chuckled, coaxing the younger vampire to sleep in his arms under the blankets. _

_ “That I am, Sam. I am a fucking bastard and you love me for it.” _

_ “Yeah, yeah I do… so why do they call you the trickster anyway? Or is that because you like to fuck me up, hurt me, and act like a major shit?” Sam asked, trailing a finger along the muscled chest of the other vampire. _

_ “Mmm? Oh, that is a long story, kiddo, and one day I’ll tell you but for now just sleep.” Gabriel held onto Sam while they both slept the day away. Castiel could very well take Sam from him, but for now Gabriel would fuck Sammy for as long as he was able to.  _

_ The night slowly faded away with the couple resting in a deathly still embrace, the sun blocked from the room by the heavy curtains. They were safe always. Even if the sun didn’t hurt them, it was nice to not have their sleep disrupted. _

_ This was pure bliss but even Gabriel knew that their time together in this city would not last forever. Castiel would get bored and move them along again in perhaps a century or two. But for now, this was home. _

* * *

The dark room filled with red and black decor served its purpose for the couple. The sweet scents of blood and sex flooded the air like an enticing perfume. Moans vibrated off the walls while the bed rocked.

Sam grunted and growled, laid on his back looking up at the ebony beauty. Her dark eyes were almost black but you couldn’t see them through her lust. Gyrating her hips on top of his hard cock, Sam whimpered, watching her wet juicy folds sliding up and down. 

Kali groaned and panted hard only to yelp when she was pushed forward. Sam held his hands on her waist while he fucked her. The beauty was getting it from both men tonight. Sam had to catch her after a rough thrust.

“Hey watch it! Gabriel! You almost knocked her the fuck off me.” Sam growled and Gabriel chuckled, thrusting his hips hard to shove his cock up Kali's ass. It was times like these that he loved to play with them both.

Sex hadn’t been what they were originally planning to do that night, but it was a welcome distraction to what was happening to Dean. Sam was worried and had been shocked when he’d see his older brother there at the club. 

“Yes. Fuck me. Gabe, ugnnn Sam! Fuck me, boys. Make me feel this for days. Ughhh gonna come!” Kali screamed and bucked up against her lovers, knowing that she could drive them both insane. Her body was covered in sweat already, arching her back the best she could. Kali let out a howl of pleasure, her body quivering, finally collapsing to lay on Sam.

Panting hard, Kali lay there while her two lovers finished, Sam screaming that he was about to come just before Gabriel did, both flooding her with their liquid warmth. 

Sliding out of Kali, Gabriel gently pulled her sleeping form off of Sam, rolling her on her side to lie with them. It seemed that Kali had been thoroughly exhausted for the time being.

Lying there on the bed, Sam sighed and looked at Gabriel. “Gabe, what will happen to Dean?”

“Hmm? Oh, the same as you I’d imagine. I bet Cassie is fucking his ass as we speak. He fucked you first and then let me have you. It is the way the family is, Sammy.” Gabriel hummed contentedly and lay down on his side, wrapping his arms around Sam while they both made Kali more comfortable. “Don’t worry about it. Deano will be just fine. You should rest though since I plan to get your cock up my ass in a little while.”

Sam smiled and flashed his sharp fangs, giggling. “I look forward to watching you ride me, Gabe. In fact, get your sweet ass over here right now so I can eat you up first.”

Gabriel smirked and crawled over Kali to reach his lover, turning to push his ass towards Sam’s face. He took Sam’s cock into his mouth, pausing only to enjoy the feel of Sam’s thumbs prying his cheeks open. The groan that followed sent shivers down Sam’s hard shaft when he felt the vibrations from Gabe’s mouth.

"Oh fuck, baby. I’m going to destroy this ass.” Sam dug his tongue inside, loving the sounds Gabriel made while he did indeed eat ass like he was a starved man. Sam thrust his tongue, pushing in hard, holding Gabe’s hips in place while the other man bucked, moaned, and sucked him. 

Once he was sure he couldn’t take it anymore, Sam grabbed the bucking hips, and rolled them over to face the blond. Kissing with a wet fury, both men knocked teeth and bit each other's lips, tasting blood. Sam licked the blood from Gabriel’s broken bottom lip before moving upward. After a few moments of prodding, Sam's cock slid home. 

Gabriel pried his legs further apart and whimpered. “Ohhh fuck, baby. Yes right there. Fuck me, Sammy! Now. Destroy my ass!” Gabriel screamed, not caring who heard them or if they woke up Kali.

Kali could be a cold bitch but when she was horny, she was a demon in the sack no matter who was getting fucked. Watching the other two always turned her on, fingering herself while the boys rocked the bed.

Their screams vibrated off the walls since there was no point in keeping quiet. Vampires could hear everything within the confines of the mansion and knew what went on in the bedrooms. It was all about blood and fucking until you broke the beds or the wall. In some cases, it was both. 

Castiel never minded as long as he could fuck your ass whenever he demanded it. Gabriel knew he’d be warming the master’s bed soon after he’d claimed Dean. It was only a matter of time before he had to bend over, get spit roasted and bleed for Castiel’s pleasure. It was all good in the blond’s opinion since he loved it when the master fucked him. There was nothing to complain about.

* * *

Castiel sat down and watched Dean sleeping on the large bed. He was still trying to figure out how to fully break the vampire hunter. Dean was an enigma to the older man but like all before him, Dean would soon fully break as well. Blue eyes continued to study his prey, licking a sharp fang thoughtfully.

Standing up after a short while, Castiel stalked towards the door, opened it, and left heading to find Gabriel. He was in the mood for a good hard fuck, so the blond would do for now. What Castiel was in the mood for, Gabriel could handle. Dean couldn’t while he was still human. 

Knocking on the door, Castiel waited until the blond answered. He noticed that Kali and Sam were sleeping on the mattress. Castiel could still smell the heavy aroma of sex in the room. “My room Gabriel. NOW.” He turned away, waiting for Gabriel to follow.

Gabriel went obediently, halting only when he noticed Dean still on the bed. He said nothing. Closing the door, he followed Castiel towards the bed, knowing what was expected of him.

Sliding his hands down to his boxers, Gabriel pulled them down before bending over the bed. He knew that he was in for a hard pounding considering how intense the blue orbs were when he’d been ordered to his master's rooms. Gabriel groaned only to grimace from the full assault. Castiel thrust into him harshly with no preparation or anything to ease the way. 

Gripping the bedding with clenched fists, the blond whimpered, his face showing his agony, knowing that his asshole was going to be torn to shreds. Castiel loved to thrash his lover’s ass when he was in the mood to fuck hard. It didn’t matter about who it was with. This was about dominance.

Gabriel whimpered and continued to cry out, his face wet with tears while he was fucked brutally. His nails sliced into the palms of his own hands, panting at the smell of his own blood. This would only be the beginning.

Castiel’s hand cracked against his buttocks hard, the skin turning pink. He knew to count for his master. “Ugnnn! One, Sir!”

Castiel smirked and rubbed the cheeks before cracking down hard again. Gabriel continued to count but his voice was breaking with each strike. The skin was starting to burn only to scream once Castiel had switched to the hard wooden paddle.

Castiel’s ocean eyes turned to lava while he struck, raining blows on the blond. The whimpers and sobs drove him insane, drawing his nails down Gabriel’s back, slicing thin red lines, skin breaking under the assault. Trailing the lines down towards Gabriel’s red buttocks. The blond bucked up, kicking his legs to try to deal with the pain. Against the hard hand holding him down, scratches and blood slipping across Gabriel’s buttocks.

Castiel growled and smacked his lover’s buttocks hard once again when Gabriel tried to move away, crouching down and prying the scarlet moons open. Blowing on the sore come soaked hole, the master began licking at the torn opening. 

Gabriel was left moaning and quivering, his hands clenching on the sheets. The tongue that lavished and pushed inside his anus steadily driving him insane.

“Aghhh! FUCK! Master! Nughhh oh please… please… fuck me!!”

Castiel chuckled darkly before he smacked him once again in order to get his lover to behave himself. He continued to lick inside the sensitive walls, pushing until Gabriel was nothing but a sobbing mess on the bed. Standing up, Castiel lined up his cock and slid easily inside. 

Both men let out a groan, unable to help the pure bliss they felt together. Castiel may be a bastard but he knew how to fuck Gabriel in a way that left him a quivering mess in the end.

It never took them long to come like this. It was usually Castiel coming first before he allowed Gabriel to follow suit, forcing the blond to beg for completion.

When it was over Castiel pulled out roughly, smacked the blond’s sore bottom, and forced him to stand up, sending him out. He turned back to where Dean lay unconscious and grinned.

Castiel crawled up onto the bed like a wild panther, knowing that with the right training and motivation, Dean too would succumb to his dark desires.

* * *

Gabriel winced when he slowly made his way back to his bedroom, hissing as he climbed onto the bed. It hadn’t always been this way with Castiel. The master had once been loving and almost gentle -- well, as gentle as a vampire could be -- but that was a long time ago. That was before the death of Jimmy. Before the Winchesters had killed Castiel’s beloved brother right in front of him.

That had been the night ten years ago when John and Mary Winchester died. The night the great vampires hunters were destroyed only to pass on that legacy with their two children.

Gabriel climbed into bed and sighed with a frown, his golden eyes closing while his mind drifted back to that horrible night not so long ago.

* * *

The family had been out on a simple hunt. At the time they didn’t kill anyone to feed, Castiel had made sure of it, but on that night things would change. 

Castiel, James, and Gabriel had just returned to their nest at the time and found the humans waiting. The two hunters came after them, wielding stakes, bolts, and anything else they could muster.

James was still reluctant to kill them having seen the flames glowing orange in the starless sky. James ran closer to the nest and gasped in horror. “No! Why would they do this? We’ve done nothing to these people! Why can’t they just leave us alone?!”

Castiel watched the others and then noticed the Winchesters, hissing in alarm just as John raised the crossbow to fire at them. His blue eyes widened in shock.

He ran towards his twin brother, hatred and fear fueling his speed. James turned to face his brother only to gasp in complete shock. The bolt ripped through, destroying one of two hearts, turning it to ash, the other broken into two pieces.

The twins were more than brothers. James and Castiel loved each other beyond words, would have done anything for each other, including die for each other. The vampire's remains drifted to the ground before Gabriel managed to run towards his brothers. 

The blond felt tears leak from his eyes as he collected their brother’s ashes. They had lost a few family members that night but none changed the master more than this one. When they had killed some of the hunters, Castiel felt an all consuming certainty that he would end the Winchesters once and for all.

Finding a new home had not been easy considering they would have to rebuild at a far more secure location. The family slept in the nearby crypts for a while with their brother’s ashes in a small pine box. Gabriel had done what he always did best: going to his brother and offering him his body for comfort. That night began to change their relationship and at times the blond wanted the old Castiel back. But that could never happen.

The Winchesters died, but their children were spared. Castiel wanted to end the entire line but the two children had done them no harm. The debt had been paid with John and Mary’s blood. That should have been the end of it.

The children grew to become vampire hunters. But now Sam and Dean Winchester were members of the Novak coven. Sam had been the first, of course, and had shed blood to placate Castiel’s pain. Now Dean would do the same in the vicious cycle of torment.

* * *

Castiel woke up the next evening holding onto the warm body of the human. Shifting out of bed, the vampire stood up. He smacked warm buttocks sharply to wake Dean up. 

“Get up, Dean. It’s time you knew the truth about what happened all those years ago.”

Dean slowly grunted when he was allowed to get out of the bed and followed.

The vampire’s stride was graceful, his expression one of emotional agony. He waited by the fireplace, watching the human enter the room. “Come here. What do you see?”

Dean stumbled, shivering from the cold. He had managed to grab a blanket to wrap around his naked body yet the chill still bit into him. Walking towards the mantle over the fireplace, Dean was able to spot a large silver urn. His green eyes widened when he saw the name. 

"Wait. Are you asking me to put you in that thing? 'Cause I have no problem bolting you.” The hunter growled a little only to wince when his good wrist was grabbed. “The name on the inscription… Who is this?”

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean sadly. His voice suddenly cracked for the first time in a decade; tears glistened in the blue orbs mixed with red. A bloody pool of a deadly predator. “My brother… My twin died the night your parents attacked us. He… He saved me. He saw the bolt aimed at me and took it to his own heart. Both of us died that night.”

He gently ran pale fingers over the inscription on the silver, hissing from being so close yet so far from his twin. “Twins were rare when we were born. Especially identical ones, but we were both loved. I loved him.” 

“So if you loved him why put your name on the inscription?”

“Because the one that died that night was Castiel Novak. I was born James Novak but on that night when he turned to dust before me, Jimmy died too and I took his name. I lost the most important person in my life besides Gabriel. We were so close. Then I found out there was a way to bring him back."

“Dude, how can you bring him back? Cas… James… What the hell do I call you?” Dean sputtered and sighed. “You are a fucking bastard. You took my brother. Why should I even help you?”

The vampire hissed, grinding Dean’s hurt wrist in rage, pulling the human closer to his chest. “Because your family killed him. I wasn’t always this way, not until Cassie died. I want him back. I didn’t know we needed the blood of those that had taken his life. The witch told me I needed the blood of one Winchester. The blood of one of John’s sons. The witch told me that one was bound to save my brother. That one is destined to be his mate. I’ve already tried with Sammy but he wasn’t Castiel’s fated mate, so that leaves you. I need your blood to bring Cassie back.”

Dean struggled to pull his wrist away, crying out in agony. The fire of the broken bones despite being mended still engulfed him, bringing him to his knees.

“Aghhh! You want to bleed me dry? Aghhhh! Let go!” Dean screamed while he was dragged towards the carpet set out in front of the stone fireplace. The urn was slowly opened and dumped out onto the crimson fabric. The ashes slowly flooded the floor before them. “What the fuck, man!”

James grabbed a dagger and smirked coldly. “Oh no, my little bitch. I won’t bleed you dry and Sammy already gave blood. It’s your turn and tonight is the night for my brother to return. I can only hope he can forgive me for what I’ve done in his name. For him, for the family.”

Taking the dagger, he pulled Dean closer, drawing the silver blade over the palm of his hand. Dean grimaced when James forced the blood down onto the ashes before he spoke a strange language. Moonlight shone down on the ashes with the blood dripping onto them along with Dean’s own tears of pain. 

The ashes swirled in the room before a figure began to form on the carpet. The gray smoke swirled around the form until the body became solid.

Lying there on the carpet was a pale naked man. His dark ebony hair seemed to glisten in the moonlight that shone on them through the window, the pale skin almost silver. There was a scar that signified where the bolt had struck him, but other than that he seemed flawless.

Dean felt his green eyes widen. The hunter couldn’t even breathe. The brothers looked exactly alike but this naked creature lying on the crimson rug before him was almost heavenly. 

Blue eyes slowly opened, watching them both. James felt his world was returning to him. He dragged Dean closer to his brother, but the other vampire looked confused.

"It’s okay, Cassie. You were killed ten years ago but we brought you back with the Winchester’s son’s blood. Much has changed and I can only hope you can forgive me but first… You must feed.”

Dean let out a yelp when Castiel’s pale form grabbed around his waist, pulling him to sit in his lap. A probing tongue caressing his throat made Dean's pulse quicken. It felt amazing, only to turn to ice when sharp fangs pierced his throat. The rush of his blood filling the other man’s mouth made Dean want to vomit but also drove him to new heights of ecstasy. Castiel’s grip on his waist tightened, relishing the knowledge that the human would be getting bruises. 

Dean moaned and tilted his head back, his eyes closed as his cock filled from such intense pleasure. It hurt but if this was a way to die, then so be it. That undeniable blissful feeling of an insatiable vampire driving you to completion while feeding from you was something Dean couldn't force his body to resist.

Dean felt himself begin to weaken, knowing he would be dead soon, but then the mouth pulled away from his skin. The hunter would have laughed about now having the world’s biggest hickey, but not when he was dying.

Strong arms picked him up, almost soothing his dying body before warm fluid flooded his mouth. Intense hunger was all that overtook the agony from blood loss.

Dean grabbed onto the pale wrist and drank what was being offered. He knew it was blood, what this meant, but he didn’t fucking care. He was so hungry and it tasted better than he’d expected. He was soon pulled away to lay on the carpet in their arms pretty sure he’s just joined the fucking fangers he used to hunt. 

* * *

Gabriel had just woken up and had decided to find his brother. Having heard the screams die down in the main foyer, he was pretty sure that it was safe to come downstairs.

Stepping down the stairs and into the room, the blond froze. Watching his brothers together again caused even his vampire heart to beat rapidly in his chest. Gabriel scrambled over to his naked brother that held onto Dean’s sleeping form.

“Cassie!” His golden eyes flooded with something he had long ago forgotten. He was  _ happy _ and nearly pounced the dark haired brother they’d all lost. 

Castiel smiled and let himself be pounced upon, strong arms wrapping around the blond while they both cried. “Hello, Gabriel. I’ve missed you too.”

“But how? You were dust! How did this happen?”

“You remember the witch that we saw a while back, Gabe?” James spoke while he sat down in one of the nearby chairs. “She told us we needed the blood of the son that had killed Cas and would become his mate. We tried that with Sam but it didn’t work, which meant he needed Dean’s blood. Now Dean here is bound to our brother. “

“So, let me get this straight. Are you going back to being James again? Are you still the master of the coven?” Gabriel inquired and James nodded, smiling wickedly at the others.

“Of course. I only took Cassie’s name in his memory. Gabriel, you know how broken I was. The night Castiel died, so did James Novak. I became him, but now Cassie is back with us and I’ll just be Jimmy again.” James snapped his fingers and growled. “But for now, Cassie and I have some bonding to do, so you go and play with Sammy.” 

Standing up, the elder twin reached down to pick up Dean’s prone form along with helping Castiel up. Together they headed back upstairs, determined to bond once more. 

Gabriel didn’t care about being quiet, jumping up and down excitedly. Running up the stairs and into his bedroom, the blond couldn’t contain himself.

Sam watched his lover and frowned, watching Gabriel act like a small child who had just gotten into the Halloween candy. “Whoa, Gabe, what’s going on? Did you just down an entire bowl of sugar or something?”

“No! Oh I can’t believe it! It worked!” Gabriel continued to bounce around the room with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning just discovering he'd received the most amazing toys. “He’s back!”

“Wait, slow down, Gabriel. Who’s back?” Sam stammered and climbed off the bed to hold his buzzing lover, trying to calm the blond down. “Okay, breathe for me. Yeah, yeah I know it’s a little unnecessary. Who’s back?”

Gabriel beamed and sat down on the bed. He was a ball of of energy and wanted to either fuck or run into the woods. Fucking sounded a hell of a lot better. He panted, trying to catch mostly unneeded breath. “Cassie’s back, Sam. We got Cassie back!”

Sam’s green eyes widened and then confusion settled within his very being. “Wait, I thought he was dead. Okay, hold on. Gabriel, maybe you should just start from the beginning.”


	4. 1656

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in 1656, Gabriel spots his twin brothers having sex. They get him to join in when the temptation is too great. Later that year, the twins go missing presumed dead. Gabriel is at a loss but when he reaches his 18th year, the twins return to take what is their's.
> 
> This chapter contains some incest but clearly you already have seen the tags. Hope you enjoy and once again thank you for the amazing kudos and comments. I love this story so much and can't stop writing it. :)

**In the Year 1656**

The Novak family lived on a large piece of lush farming land situated near the woods. A peaceful home with a large house, stables, and plenty of farming that could feed the family for the entire year. During winter, the family survived from the spoils of their hunting and the food that had been preserved.

Castiel, James, and Gabriel Novak had been born into a family of some wealth with many farm hands to take care of many of the household needs. The boys were often seen riding in the woods or learning various studies that would suit for when they married.

All seemed to be going to plan, except for one small hitch. The twins would never allow themselves to be parted at any cost.

That winter, everything changed for the Novak family.

James had decided to go out for an afternoon hunt on his horse in the woods. The menacing howls of wolves would haunt Gabriel's nightmares. The screams of his mother when his eldest brother never returned, the sobs of Castiel begging for any sign that James would come back.

After days of searching, all hope was lost. Gabriel knew that the wolves had gotten his brother. Days went by with no word. Castiel wouldn’t give up hope nor would their father.

Gabriel had begged Castiel not to leave on his own. His elder brother on his black horse, tears in both their eyes. The gentle touch to Gabriel's chin and the sweet press of Castiel’s lips on his. Gabriel knew that this would be the end of Castiel as well.

Gabriel watched him ride off into the dark woods, his chest aching from the knowledge that he could lose Castiel just as he lost James. 

Gabriel had stayed up all night, waiting and watching until he had fallen asleep in fitful sobs. His heart was already aching and his face soaked with tears, his throat hoarse from his own screams.

That morning, the youngest of the Novak children knew: Castiel was lost to them as well.

No one knew what became of the twins. No bodies were ever found despite the extensive search and they were declared dead.

* * *

Gabriel Novak wasn’t planning to ever give up on his brothers. Many had given them up for dead, but not the blond.

Heading towards the stables, the young man made sure his horse was ready. Mounting the stallion, the youngest Novak once again headed towards the woods.

The winds blew through his hair like a lover’s caress. It was now spring for the farm, and, with permission, Gabriel rode out every day. He wouldn’t believe the twins were dead until he found their bodies. Even if they had been eaten by wolves, there would be some trace of them.

His golden eyes watched for any encouraging sign, but, like every other day, the teenager was disappointed. Turning back to the farm, Gabriel knew he would give anything to see them once more.

While he traveled home, the wind whispered out to him like mother nature was mocking him. Cold blue eyes watched him ride away, blood red with desire. Gabriel never knew just how much he was truly about to give up to see the twins once again.

The ride was long and arduous this time around. The wind was blowing hard with the sun already setting in the sky. Gabriel could hear wolves nearby and kicked the sides of his stallion to hasten into a quicker pace.

Once the teenager finally got to the stables, the horse reared up in terror, forcing Gabriel to hold on tight. “Whoa! What has you so spooked? Easy, boy. Easy.”

Sliding off the stallion once the horse had calmed down, Gabriel took off the saddle. Leading the stallion into the stall, Gabriel made sure to give him some food, petting him before closing the gate. “Night, boy. Don’t worry. We’ll find them.”

The horse reared up again, kicking at the gate, its big eyes wide with instinctive fear. Gabriel let out a loud yelp when the sudden movement knocked him down to the cold stable floor. Landing hard, the teenager groaned, his back and head aching from the fall.

Gabriel’s golden eyes closed, and he spent a moment lying on the ground. The only light that surrounded him came from a few lanterns the family kept lit in the stables after dark.

Putting a hand to the back of his head, Gabriel groaned anew, knowing that he would be bruised. He was pretty sure that nothing was broken except for his pride.

Getting up, Gabriel watched the horse frantically pacing its stall. Something was wrong and if the blond had heeded the warning, he might have headed home instead of remaining in the dark shadows of the stable.

Those dark shadows seemed to be whispering to him, a sweet lullaby. Gabriel had to admit he felt entranced by the gentle melody.

Inching closer to the shadows, the blond grabbed his lantern. “Hel… Hello? Who is there? Show yourself…”

Gabriel brought up the light only to gasp when he saw sparking blue eyes, smooth pale skin, and dark hair before him. Startled, Gabriel fell back once again. Was he seeing a ghost? It looked like one of the twins but he seemed different somehow. “Cas… Cassie?”

The dark haired figure smiled, looking down at the lovely blond. The things that he could do to little Gabriel floated into his mind. Dark desires burning upon seeing the blood pumping in his little brother’s veins and the lovely lips that begged to be kissed.

Reaching a hand down, Castiel looked at his sweet innocent brother, purring for him. Gabriel halted his own body, watching Castiel. His golden eyes couldn’t look away and even the screams of his stallion seemed to fade into nothing.

Gabriel heard nothing but Castiel’s voice calling to him. Reaching out, Gabriel gasped at the icy grip pulling him effortlessly from the ground. All that seemed to surround him was Castiel. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not the bitter cold night, not the lanterns, and not even the distant howl of wolves in the shadows.

Castiel gently caressed Gabriel’s face like a cherished lover. Icy fingers gently smoothed over the boy’s lips, knowing that since he’d just turned eighteen he would be married soon. Castiel would never let that happen.

Gabriel belonged to them and soon the blond would know this as well.

Moving his face down, Castiel brought his lips to his sweet brother, tasting the ambrosia he had missed for many months. Reaching his arms to wrap around his brother’s waist, the vampire kissed down the soft skin of his throat. The cool tongue gently lavishing over Gabriel’s veins brought out the moan escaping the blond’s mouth.

Tilting his head to the side, Gabriel’s golden eyes closed, unable to fight the dark desires that flooded his mind. When sharp teeth pierced his neck, Gabriel could only whimper weakly. His cock was already growing hard even as his body became weaker.

Why could he not fight this? Why did he not cry out in alarm? Why did he want this more than anything else in his life? Gabriel’s mind screamed at him to fight, to stay awake, but it was too late. He went limp in his brother’s arms while Castiel closed the twin wounds. He hadn’t taken enough to kill him, but enough to make him far more compliant. 

Castiel carried his brother toward his own horse. Carefully mounting the steed, holding onto Gabriel’s waist, the elder brother turned toward the woods. The full moon seemed to smile down on the two brothers as they rode away. 

No one would ever know what had happened to the Novak boys.

Reaching the safety of the woods, Castiel gently caressed Gabriel's compliant body, over his stomach to his cock. Stroking the flesh until it was hard once more. 

Castiel grinned wickedly at the soft groan that escaped the blond’s parted lips. Gabriel would never be taken from them and now he would only belong to the twins.

Entering the stone cave hidden in the far reaches of the woods, Castiel met eyes with the tall man standing and watching them. Castiel smiled at his twin; he had returned triumphant. James seemed to beam in delight when he helped carry Gabriel to the back of the cave. 

There in the cave laid a large bed covered in warm animal furs, where James gently laid the blond. The candlelight of the room glowed across the younger man’s face. He wasn’t that old, but both twins knew he would grow to be even more handsome. Golden eyes, golden hair, and the sweetest smile either had ever encountered all belonged to their little brother.

James caressed the soft waves of hair from Gabriel’s forehead before kissing soft warm lips. “Did you have any trouble getting Gabriel from our past home?”

Castiel grinned, shaking his head once he secured his horse. “No. He was in the stables and he came to me as predicted. James, you know we haven’t any trouble with Gabriel," he reassured. "You went to him while he slept. You made sure he would come to me easily, and he did. A frightened little pup, but he did come to me nonetheless." Castiel grinned as he confided, "I am certain he thought I was a ghost.”

James smiled a little at the comment while still caressing their sleeping brother’s face. “Well if he wants to think that he is dreaming, I can give him one of his best dreams so far.”

Turning his sleeping brother onto his front, James purred while rubbing Gabriel’s butt cheeks, massaging them. Taking off Gabriel’s pants, James then moved one of his sleeping brother’s legs to bend to the side. The exposed pink hole caused both vampires to whimper in anticipation. It had been some time since they had licked that sweet hole.

Not wasting any time, Castiel grabbed a pillow and propped Gabriel up, knowing how vulnerable this made the blond feel. Reaching down, ice cold hands gripped the cheeks, spreading him open.

James chuckled and blew on the wrinkled skin, watching the muscles twitch before he dove in. His tongue licking along Gabriel’s anus, James gently worshiped their brother, slowly pushing inside. Gabriel let out a soft whimper in his sleep. 

“His whimpers are almost as sweet as he is, James,” Castiel murmured, reaching down into his pants, stroking his aching cock. They wouldn’t fuck their brother, but it would build to that one day. For now it was about worshiping their sweet innocent Gabriel.

Encouraged by the noises Gabriel allowed to escape his lips, James poured some honey onto the quivering hole. Castiel’s blue eyes widened while his twin licked up the sticky ambrosia, prying the cheeks further apart.

This hadn’t been the first time that Gabriel had his asshole destroyed by his brothers and it wouldn’t be the last.

* * *

Gabriel had woken up on a large bed the night after his strange dream with Castiel. The surface of the room was unfamiliar to him.

Blinking for a moment, Gabriel struggled to understand what was going on only to notice the sleeping forms. His brothers were both naked under the furs on either side of him. It hadn’t been a dream.

The blond felt the pain of the loss resurface even though they stirred. It was clear that the twins looked different to him now. Their skin was pale like the silvery cast of a full moon, their hair black as raven feathers, and their eyes enchanting as the lake’s surface on a starlit night.

Castiel had woken first, seeing the tears before they fell. “Gabriel?” Wrapping his arms around his younger brother, the vampire soothed him while James followed suit.

The chill in the air caused Gabriel to shiver. Wrapping some furs around his brother, Castiel purred comfort in the blond’s ear.

“You’re so cold, Cassie.”

Castiel sighed and held onto Gabriel's shivering form. Kissing the top of his head, tears slowly fell. "Things have changed since the last time we were all together like this "

Gabriel looked up and frowned. A mixture of uncertainty and awe floated to the golden surface of his eyes. "What do you mean? You're both here with me. You're alive and our parents are going to be so happy to see you."

"No, Gabriel. We can never go home and neither can you. There are things you don't understand, but you will "

Gabriel felt the mixture of emotions suddenly burst forth. "What do you mean we can't go home? Why not?" The blond stood up and his anger gained purchase. "You are both just going to make our family suffer?! How can you both be so cold?!"

James' ocean eyes suddenly flashed blood red before he launched himself forward. Grabbing Gabriel around the waist, the vampire tossed him onto the large bed. With a snarl, sharp white fangs slid down, threatening to pierce Gabriel's throat. 

Gabriel screamed in horror when he saw crimson eyes, sharp teeth, and the blood that now threatened to dribble into his mouth. James had bit his own tongue, dropping blood into a frightened Gabriel's mouth. 

The droplets burned when they went down his throat. Gabriel struggled to not swallow the burning fluid. He needed to escape the monsters his brothers had become. A part of him never wanted to leave the twins but another feared for his life. 

The order to sleep was one that Gabriel didn't wish to obey. Golden eyes closed on their own accord, the blond now just as lost to the world as his brothers.

* * *

The first time Gabriel caught them had been a surprise to both of the twins.

Castiel and James had decided to go to the river into the woods. Their youngest brother had been told to collect his brothers for dinner.

Walking towards the riverbank, Gabriel could hear strange noises. It sounded like one of the twins was in pain.

Running along the bank, golden eyes came upon the twins, widening in shock.

On the bank of the river leaning against a large rock, bent over, was Castiel. His eyes closed with soft pink lips parted. The noises he made sounded like heaven brought to life.

Sweat and beads of water glistened under the evening sun, rolling down his bare back. The beads slowly floated down between his spread naked buttocks while he gripped the rock's surface.

Gabriel wanted to move closer to find out what was going on. A part of him was intrigued watching James licking at Castiel’s hole, ass cheeks gripped in his hands. 

Gabriel hid behind a nearby tree, his eyes unable to turn away from the scene before him. The blond was not supposed to see such things. This was indecent and filthy, but his cock loved it. Reaching a hand into his own pants, Gabriel did something he never expected to do. He touched his cock eagerly and took it out. After a loud moan from Castiel, Gabriel spurted all over the nearby grass. 

Embarrassed by his reactions, Gabriel fled back home, confused by what he had just seen. A part of him wanted to see more of what the twins did while swimming. A dark part of his mind enjoyed watching them. There was also the thrill of them possibly catching him getting off on it. 

That night after dinner, Gabriel sat with his older brothers and his golden eyes averted from their gazes. When he went to bed that night, the blond wondered if they knew that he’d seen them. Did they know that he wanted to see more? Did he dare get a closer look?

* * *

Over the next few days, Gabriel would follow his brothers down to the river to watch them. He felt dirty watching them while they coupled and every time his cock never failed. He was soon hard and spurting white hot come.

The only problem with being near them was the need to be quiet. His moans echoed those of his brothers while he lost control. His whole face and body flushed with desire. His body glistened in the golden sun, his clothes soaked from exertion.

Gabriel had watched his brothers for a short while now and he yearned for what they had. It was a dirty sin but he would gladly take such temptation should it come to him.

One bright afternoon, Gabriel had lost control, coming hard only to stumble from his hiding spot near a tree.

Blue eyes turned toward him and Gabriel knew that he was caught. Looking up to see James standing there in all his glistening naked glory, the blond gulped. “I am sorry, James, Cassie. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

James actually laughed and helped his little brother up. “Clearly you are not a perfect picture of stealth.” Making sure that the blond was alright, James lured him over to where Castiel remained bent over the smooth surface. “We knew you were spying, Gabriel.”

Castiel smirked and purred, swaying his naked buttocks toward Gabriel. “I know you have been watching while James tasted me. Have you ever wondered what I taste like? What it feels like, Gabriel?”

Gabriel turned bright red, stammering from both the shock and embarrassment. “I… um… Well… I mean… Yes.” The blond looked down, chewed on his lower lip. 

James pushed him forward.

Following an encouraging look from James, Gabriel’s tongue and lips went to work and worshiped his older brother, a moan escaping both their mouths. 

While Gabriel tasted Castiel, the other twin pulled their brother’s pants down. Gabriel let out an adorable squeak when his own cheeks were parted. Hot breath blew on his sensitive wrinkled anus before a tongue drove into him. James destroyed little Gabriel’s ass and resolve all in one afternoon. 

When all three of the Novak boys had reached completion, they quickly washed up and headed back to the house for dinner. Gabriel was certain he was going to hell for what he’d done. The blond shyly watched his older brothers, a flush drifting over his cheeks, his lips parted. All three knew this sin wouldn’t end anytime soon.


	5. Baptized in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you all that this chapter contains Double anal penetration which is non consensual. Please read the tags before reading. This is pretty damn dark so you've been warned. Once again thank you for the kudos and comments. This is first for me with this fiction. You all give me encouragement to continue. Thank you so much!

The cave was dark and cold when Gabriel finally opened his eyes. His throat ached from an incredible thirst. Finding himself alone on a large bed with furs covering his naked body, the blond sat up. His back was aching with his head pounding. Reaching to touch his head, Gabriel groaned. 

Gabriel struggled to get out of bed, feeling the icy chill of dread once he remembered the night before. He had been abducted by his twin brothers. His brothers were alive and Gabriel was elated! The blond felt intense desire burning within his very core until he remembered the horror.

James had come at him with such fury when Gabriel had wanted them to return home. Their parents were beside themselves with grief. The pain of losing both twins had nearly destroyed them. With Gabriel now gone, their parents would lose the three sons they held most dear in their lives. Money wasn’t as important to the Novaks as family was.

Sitting up, Gabriel shivered from the cold only to gasp when he heard someone moving in the shadows. Blood red eyes watched him, causing the blond to shiver in dread. A part of him wanted to scream while another wanted to submit to the whim of such evil. Castiel watched Gabriel from the bed and smirked for a moment. When James emerged from the icy shadows, Gabriel let out a frightened gasp with the strong arms holding him. When had Castiel gotten behind him?

“You have been extremely rude to us, Gabriel.” James removed the remaining furs from Gabriel’s naked body. His movements reminded the blond of waves crashing on the rocks by the ocean. It was swift but also breathtakingly beautiful, like the worship of water on the rocks they once played upon. Tossing the furs to the cave floor, James grasped Gabriel’s hand before pulling him forward.

Gabriel let out a timid squeak once he was pulled over to the edge of the bed. James continued to hold his younger brother even as he sat down. Pulling the naked teenager over his lap, Gabriel’s golden eyes widened in alarm. Struggling to get off the vampire’s lap, the hard smack to one of his cheeks stilled him.

“James… You can’t be serious! I am sorry!”

“Yes, you will be, Gabriel. Now remain still and accept your punishment,” James ordered. He brought an icy hand back down, eliciting a sharp cry. The sound of the smack vibrated through the cave, a sweet song. Castiel purred, watching, a hand stroking his own flesh. His blue eyes became a dark pool of lust while James spanked their little brother.

Gabriel wanted to struggle. He wanted to fight, but the command halted any physical protests, now forced to obey. The blond couldn’t understand why he wasn’t fighting the chastisement. His cheeks were already burning with every smack that bounced off his ass. Tears already formed to fall onto the stone floor; gasps of agony, shame, and arousal escaped parted lips.

James continued to bring his hand down hard, his own cock hardening at the melody.

"Gabriel. You will learn to respect us, obey us and serve us.” James spanked Gabriel harder, letting the words be imprinted harshly on pinking cheeks. “Am I clear?”

“Y… Yes. Please… S… Stop!” Gabriel whined and bucked with his backside burning. Unable to will himself to protest the treatment, the blond was forced to endure it all.

Castiel growled when James finished the spanking, crawling over to his brothers. Gabriel was silently sobbing, still bent over the naked form of his eldest brother. His burning cheeks were pried apart to expose the pink anal opening. 

Gabriel hissed from the burning pain only to yelp at the cold wet tongue circling his rim. Castiel lapped at Gabriel’s delicate hole while James held the blond firmly down.

“Ohhhh… Cas… Nughhhh… Please!” Gabriel struggled to squirm over James’ lap only to scream, his cock leaking from the intensity of Castiel’s oral assault. The wet tongue pushed inside, brushing over the tiny nerves. Castiel pried Gabriel’s ass open even further, pushing his face closer. He sucked on the blond’s virgin anus, tongue dipping in before fucking the boy.

Castiel chuckled against Gabriel’s wet hole, driving their brother beyond anything they had done before. Gabriel was screaming and writhing over one twin’s lap while the other tormented him. If this was punishment, the blond wondered what they considered a reward for obeying them both.

Gabriel screamed until his voice went hoarse; his vision went black from the intensity of what Castiel did to him. The blond felt his body go limp, dark spots beginning to form before his eyes. Coming hard once more, Gabriel passed out, his come spurted all over the stone floor below him. His body lay slick with desire and sweat, shivering in the cool stone castle they called a home.

James gently rolled Gabriel’s limp form towards the bed while Castiel crawled on all fours. The vampire was like a wild jungle cat, his hips canted while he rocked towards the blond’s head. Pushing Gabriel’s legs up, James growled at the erotic sight before him. Their little brother’s wet hole open now lay exposed to them both. Castiel licked the soft pale neck, his red eyes watching James move down. 

Sharp fangs nicked at the prominent vein in Gabriel’s limp cock. Blood gushed into James’ mouth while he slowly sucked the cock back to being hard as granite. Castiel licked and nipped at the pale throat, grazing his own fangs over the skin. Tiny beads of blood trickled into his hungry mouth.

James continued to suck Gabriel while he watched Castiel’s own lust take him. Then the blond’s mouth opened, a hard cock sliding inside. The warmth surrounding Castiel’s cock forced a sharp hiss. 

Both knew that they needed to be careful for the time being, but that wouldn’t be forever. They would turn Gabriel into a vampire when he was older. They would thrash the teenager’s ass and train him to become what they desired. Soon Gabriel would beg to serve them both. He would beg for their cocks and their tongues.

* * *

Gabriel soon learned to serve his twin brothers in their sexual needs, to be a perfect submissive. Blood was often a way to control Gabriel’s rebellion.

The blond no longer cared to leave his brothers. The twins knew that it was time to leave the cave to venture to a new home.

The ride to find a new home was silent with Gabriel complacent, no longer desiring escape. He knew his place and who he truly belonged to. The spankings, the oral assaults, and the come that filled him anchored him to the twins. The bites often drove Gabriel to a state of pure desire, begging for more pain, more sex, and more pleasure.

Castiel was leading them to a large estate not too far from the cave past the forest. No one dared to trespass on their land and any that were brave enough, never would return. The ride had been long and arduous for both vampires and their human pet, finally arriving before dawn. 

Once inside, Gabriel was led into the large master room. The blond knew his place, not needing to be ordered to submit any longer. The years had been kind to Gabriel with his youthful beauty growing more with each passing day. Removing his clothes once he had entered the room, Gabriel knelt down on the floor with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes looking down to the floor, his breath and body quivering with anticipation. 

Gabriel knew that one day his brothers would take his humanity from him. They had warned him of that very day with a fire that burned him to his core. They had already taken blood from him and soon they would take both his life and virginity. Golden eyes watched the floor nervously, emotions flickering. 

Every day Gabriel would ask himself if his human life would end today. The twins had yet to claim him fully, but as their pet Gabriel felt empty. He wanted to please them and even while he knelt, he felt unworthy. If he was worthy then why make him wait so long to claim him fully?

* * *

The large wooden door opened behind him. Gabriel knew what was expected of him before he went to the large bed. Crawling on all fours, the blond only stood up to bend over the bed. The mattress was high enough to arch his bare ass up, clearly offering himself to his masters. Cold hands forced a gasp to escape the blond’s soft lips, cheeks pried open before cool wetness began worshiping his pink hole. 

Familiar cold hands behind him gripped the meat of his soft cheeks, but today felt different to Gabriel. The wet tongue slipped away after Castiel destroyed his anus. The oral fucking usually lasted much longer. 

Something was different. Gabriel struggled to understand what was about to happen only to cry out. Arching his hips away from the cold fluid dribbled down his cheeks. 

The oil slid down while Castiel massaged it into his anus. Gabriel began to panic when James came into the room, climbed up onto the bed, and held the blond down. Gabriel let out a whimper when he felt a thumb pushing inside his hole, grunting at the burning sensation. The hunger could be heard in the growl from both twins. This would be a night that would change Gabriel’s life forever.

“Just relax, Gabriel. We are going to destroy your beautiful ass and then take your blood.” James purred and laughed while Castiel continued to push his fingers inside, twisting the digits until he found the bundle of nerves. Pushing against the nub, Gabriel howled on the bed. His hands gripped the bedding knowing now that they were going to take him tonight. 

Castiel twisted and spread his fingers, brushing over Gabriel’s prostate until the blond was a writhing, sobbing mess. Sweat glistened on the pale skin weakened by coming all over the edge of the bed. James gripped his brother and smiled. Gabriel weakly whimpered when he was placed over his brother’s naked body. Sharp teeth grazed his throat, cold hands pried his cheeks wide open before cool air blew over the virginal passage.

“Please Cassie… Please. Don’t hold me like this. I can’t take much more of this… I want more, please!” Gabriel screamed, rubbing his cock against James, sobbing with the final speck of his resolve crumbling before his eyes.

James smirked and watched Castiel’s cold cerulean eyes. Crawling over to their sweet innocent brother, Castiel gently held him in his arms. The elder twin watched Castiel soothe the blond, knowing that Gabriel would be screaming soon. They had decided that one would take their brother’s virginity first before the change.

Castiel rolled them down so that Gabriel lay on top of his own chest. “Shhh, Gabriel. We will give you what you need, sweet baby brother.”

With a nod, James lifted the sobbing blond up, arching the hips until the fingers left bruises. Before Gabriel knew what was happening, he felt the blunt tip of Castiel’s cock being slowly pushed inside him. 

The intense burning forced a scream to escape Gabriel. The pain was so intense the blond’s own teeth ripped his lower lip as his body quivered. James forced Gabriel down onto Castiel's cock, his anus swallowing the girth.

"Aghhh! No please!! It hurts!! Cassie no please!!” Gabriel screamed and sobbed, his face wet from the agony, unable to dislodge the burning sword from his hole. 

James moved closer only to push inside Gabriel as well. Blood dribbled from the now torn opening. Torn flesh burned inside the blond. His screams echoed around the entire home while his twin brothers destroyed his virgin anus together. Blood soaked the sheets under them. Sharp white fangs sank into his throat when the twins both bit him.

Gabriel’s body went slack. His vision went dark even as he felt blood trickling into his mouth. His anus destroyed by his brothers. Laying on Castiel, Gabriel felt intense hunger, pain, and finally darkness. Blood dribbled down his pale neck, twin wounds on either side claiming the blond forever. Blood and come, dribbled from the torn up hole, to gather around his balls.

Gabriel was baptised in blood, pain, and come under the full moon on his twenty-third birthday.

* * *

Gabriel was lost in the past when he heard Sam’s voice once more. His golden eyes turned to his lover and smiled while they sat together on the bed. “Oh sorry, Sammy. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment.”

“Where did you go, Gabe?” Sam asked. He held onto the blond vampire, his chest heaving with unneeded breath. Watching his lover for a moment, Sam took Gabriel’s icy hands into his own.

“I went to the past. I was only eighteen when my brothers were turned and they took me from our home. I lived with them as you did before you were embraced into the darkness. I became their lover even before then, but on my twenty-third birthday they took my humanity. It was the same as when you were changed. When James and I took you. It was painful as you remember, but it was also the night my life changed forever, as yours did.”

Sam cringed for a moment but then his eyes darkened with arousal, his cock hardening at the dark memory. He had been taken by both of them that night and his blood sated the vampires’ thirst. His ass opened to their eternal lust when he became a member of their coven. “So, you plan to explain what's going on?”

Gabriel beamed once more, bouncing on the bed causing Kali to groan in her sleep. They hadn’t woken the ebony beauty yet as it was amusing to think she slept like the dead.

“Oh right! Castiel was brought back tonight. Dean is his mate and James used your brother’s blood just as the witch said. She told us one of you would bring Cassie back. We thought it was you but it wasn’t. Make no mistake, I’m glad you are mine but I’m so excited to have Cassie home again.”

“So what do you mean by Dean being bound to Castiel?”

“Weeelllll….That means that Dean and Cassie are mates. Meant to be, you know? They were destined for each other and only Deano could bring him back. We are one again! Oh my God! I can’t wait to welcome him back and oh no offense but I missed Cassie’s cock up my ass!”

Sam cringed and watched his lover squirming on the bed. With a growl, Sam pulled Gabriel onto his back, straddling the blond before pushing his cock inside. Thrusting hard to prove a point. Sam bent down and bit his lover’s pale throat, sucking rich fluid for a moment. Licking the wounds closed, Sam fucked his lover, the bed rocking until both were sure Gabriel would be feeling his cock for days. 

Gabriel laughed and purred, his eyes turning into lava. “You’re not  _ jealous _ , are you baby?”

“Nope, just proving a point. You have me to fuck you too so you better not forget about my sweet ass and cock, Mr. Novak.” Sam growled, his bloody lips pressing against his lover's.

Gabriel laughed, once more rolling them both over before he rode Sam’s cock until both came hard. The moon ghosting into the room while the two lovers drifted to sleep, holding their ebony princess in their arms.


	6. Enter the Novak Enforcer

James entered the large bedroom for the first time in many years with joy in his heart; he now had Castiel back from the dead. He closed the door behind them once Castiel had brought Dean inside. 

Placing the sleeping newborn vampire onto the rich burgundy sheets, Castiel watched the young man with fascination. He was hungry for this man and he would sate his lust for Dean shortly. 

Castiel crawled onto the bed, watching Dean slumber like the dead before turning to look back towards James. His eyes flashed red and he smiled wickedly, urging his twin towards him. Grabbing onto James’ shirt once his twin was closer, Castiel pulled the other vampire onto him. 

Bloodied lips devoured his twin; sharp nails sliced fabric from James’ pale body. James growled and snapped his fangs at Castiel’s throat.

James pushed his own pants down, his hard cock bobbing up towards his stomach. Taking Castiel’s mouth in a punishing kiss while his brother parted his legs, James pushed his cock against the pale pink hole. Rubbing against Castiel’s quivering anus, the elder twin pushed in hard, brokering a hiss of pained ecstasy.

Castiel moaned and wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist, drawing him further into his ass. “Uhhh fuck. James… Harder please. Ugh... Yes! You know I won’t last long.” Castiel arched his back, his blue eyes closed while he let his older brother fuck him. James would reclaim him and then Castiel would take Gabriel’s ass once more.

* * *

Castiel had gone to sleep only to moan when he felt cold hands messaging his butt cheeks. He knew who was playing with his ass. He had heard James call Gabriel into their bedroom so he knew who was blowing at his still come soaked hole. A wicked tongue lashed out to snake around the muscled opening. Even in his sleep, Castiel remained still, wanting nothing more than to be taken even if deep in slumber.

Gabriel sank down to his knees, slowly pulling Castiel further off the bed to bend over the mattress. The blond grinned at the soft whimpers, his tongue worshiping the hole he had missed for a decade. Pushing his tongue deep inside, Gabriel could taste the salty come, licking it up, slurping the fluid. Grimacing only a little bit, the blond continued to fuck Castiel with his mouth.

Castiel hissed at the deep penetration, pushing his hips back towards his lover. His blue eyes never bothered to open. The dark-haired vampire only woke when he felt the hard cock pushing inside. The bed slowly began to rock against the wall. He grinned sleepily, knowing that he would feel the exquisite burn for days if he allowed it.

Gabriel continued to fuck his older brother hard, the room vibrating with his moans from knowing that Castiel had gone back to sleep. The elder vampire had needed the rest after reanimating and the blond was sure Castiel loved this. 

The bangs on the wall made Gabriel laugh while he pounded hard, Castiel’s hard cock gyrating against the bedding. Even in his sleep, his brother came all over the bed with a loud quivering moan. Gabriel soon followed, crawling onto the bed to hold his brothers while Dean slept.

Moving Castiel up onto the bed Gabriel snuggled into the arms of both his twin brothers, purring. Castiel's blue eyes opened tiredly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist. “Mmm, hello, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed Castiel’s soft lips. “Hey Cassie. Welcome back. I missed you so much.” 

Before closing his blue eyes, Castiel murmured, “Going to fuck you later, Gabriel. And I want to meet Sam.” Gabriel nodded and snuggled even further into the loving arms of his brothers, knowing that Dean would be sleeping soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next night came too quickly with Gabriel having to head to the club in town. It seemed that there was some trouble lately. The club was still a hot spot for vampires and those that wanted to play with the creatures of the night. Humans didn’t know that vampires really existed, but it seemed that someone besides the Winchester family knew the truth.

The blond had gotten the order from James to check on the ruckus and find out what was going on. It was sometimes a good thing to be a Novak. 

Gabriel grabbed his black leather jacket and his bike keys, then headed outside. Mounting his motorcycle, the blond kicked the beast into gear before he drove down towards the club. 

The wind in his hair was magnificent and if he hadn’t needed to appear human, he would have changed into a wolf. To run into town and through the woods as a wolf or even as himself was exhilarating. It was a thrill but it was too dangerous if someone knew about their kind. 

Arriving at the club, Gabriel parked the bike before heading inside. There didn’t seem to be anything amiss from his first inspection. Heading towards the back office, Gabriel noticed there were a few dusty areas near the back tables. Upon closer inspection, the blond hissed. This wasn’t dust. It was vampire ash.

Gabriel grabbed his cell phone with a short growl before he dialed the manor to speak with James. “Master, we have a problem here.”

James had answered the cell phone while Castiel and Dean remained asleep. He didn’t want to be woken up so he had sent their younger brother, knowing that Gabriel would handle the club. The fact that their he was calling meant there was trouble.

"Yes, Gabriel?” When he heard that there was a problem and the growl emanating from the blond, James frowned. “What sort of trouble?”

“There have been rumors that there are hunters in the area. I just found a few piles of ash in the back booths. That can only mean we have hunters nearby killing our kind. Either they’re getting fucking good or other covens are getting reckless.”

James snarled, close to crushing the cell phone. His blue eyes turned blood red with his fury rising. “Stay there, Gabe. We’re coming to you. Don’t leave the club. Also don’t let anyone in or out.” 

Gabe hung up after affirming his master’s directives, signalling for the club doors to be locked up. He then went to the bar to snag a drink, pouring himself a shot. He had just started on his third shot when he heard the sounds of padded paws on pavement. Gabriel went to the door and noticed that it was James.

Unlocking the door, Gabriel opened the door for his master. James padded inside the club, heading to the far back to view the ash, sniffing at the piles. His blue eyes took on a ghostly blood red shine before the large black animal shifted back to his human self. 

James snarled and headed towards the bar, smashing a few glasses along the way. What more did he have to do to protect his coven? He had killed the Winchesters, changed both Sam and Dean. He protected his family and now they were at risk once again!

The club was supposed to be a safe haven and protected feeding ground. “Fuck! Gabriel, put a call out to the leaders of the other covens in the area. We have a problem that needs attention. I want you to shut down the club and head back to the manor.” 

Gabriel nodded and got the club shut down. Before he drove off, he watched as James shifted back into the large black wolf. James ran off through the dark woods and Gabriel smiled a little. Revving up his bike, the blond headed back to the safety of their home. 

The gates soon were shut down to protect the Novak coven, now with the other covens on alert. Gabriel entered the manor, heading up the stairs to converse with his brothers. The safety of the coven was in the hands of the twins and Gabriel. Gabriel never made the decisions but the twins did have him as their enforcer at times.

Gabriel was called The Trickster by other covens for his ability to deal out justice. His brand of justice often fit the crime and that reputation made other covens fear the Novaks.

Gabriel did what was necessary, dealing out their just desserts as some had called it. This would be no different. Certainly it was hunters and they would be dealt with accordingly.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Gabriel watched his brothers. His gold eyes shone and both knew that The Trickster was out right now. “So what do we have so far besides piles of ash?”

“Not much yet… Could you curb The Trickster for the time being, little brother?” James smirked while the three Novak men prepared for the meeting with the other covens. Many were nervous around the baby faced Novak blond.

Gabriel still looked like an baby faced twenty-three year old. The youth usually worked to their advantage. No one expected the dreaded vampire enforcer known as The Trickster to look so young. The blond frowned and twirled his butterfly knife while the meeting continued. 

After the discussion on the situation was complete, Gabriel went back to his room with a smile. It wasn’t often that The Trickster came out to play. He was deadly and would protect the coven with no mercy. Tonight, Gabriel would be with his lovers. Tomorrow night, The Trickster would be at the meeting of the covens. 

May whatever deity they prayed to help them if they ever betrayed the Novaks. Gabriel would let his alter identity out to play, and if they caused this mess Loki would make an appearance. 

His gold eyes shone with a wicked smirk while he climbed back into bed with Sam and Kali. Sleep soon took him, his wild side begging to come out for a run in the woods. The wolf and the trickster wanted to play. For the sake of the other covens, Gabriel hoped they weren’t involved.

* * *

The next night, just after sunset, brought the few leaders of the neighbouring covens to Novak manor. They all seemed to be quarreling with each other even as James entered the main parlor.

James walked towards his chair and sat down. Each leader of the covens was allowed to bring one of their own with them. It was insurance that usually made them feel better considering the Novaks had their enforcer with them.

"Now I know we are all concerned about the recent deaths of vampires in the club. What I want to know is who they were and what they were doing in  **my** club after closing.”

One of the vampires, a tall brunette, watched the others before her. Her voice was cold but sultry. “Perhaps they were seeking shelter from the hunters. I heard rumors that you captured two hunters in the past years. Instead of killing them, you kept the little fuckers.”

James’ eyes hardened, watching her closely. He could tell that Gabriel was getting antsy, playing with his knife with subtle flicks of his pale wrist.

“Well yes, the Winchester hunters are extinct. What really has your panties in a twist, Bela? Are you still pissed that I won’t fuck you?”

Bela snarled. She knew not to cross the Novaks. They all knew not to mess with the dreaded Trickster either. No one truly knew what the Trickster looked like or how old he truly was.

Her dark eyes watched the rest of the coven leaders nervously. “This has nothing to do with that, Novak, and you know it. We all know about the hunters. Can you truly tell me that the Winchesters are dead?”

“The Winchester hunting dynasty is extinct, Bela. Now curb your claws.” 

Gabriel stood next to James while he sat in the large wooden chair. The red cushion would be the perfect colour to cover up any blood spilt tonight. His golden eyes turned when he saw another female scoffing in his direction. 

He was subtle as usual when it came to his work, letting the deadly blade slip into his hand. Let trouble come and then Loki could play with them all. An icy smile crossed his lips while he continued to listen to the conversation.

“And where is this so-called enforcer of yours anyway, Novak? All I see is some little kid that is too young to be out of diapers.” A young woman that was with a male leader spoke up. “This can’t be Loki and I think this is a trick. You don’t have the Trickster so you just want to keep us all under your fucking thumb.”

The blade sailed through the air with flawless accuracy. The twirl and arch of the long dagger was like a crash of a bird of prey diving for its next meal. One moment Loki was standing next to James, the next he was standing next to the woman. His arm extended with the long silver blade in his pale hand. 

Pulling his blade out of the wooden molding, Gabriel smirked. A pile of ash now floated down to the floor with a look of pure horror on the man’s face. Twirling with liquid precision, Loki rested the blade against the man’s quivering throat. His golden eyes gleamed dangerously. 

“I wouldn’t move unless you wish your next meeting to be held in a dust buster.” Loki hissed, his brow raised but his arm never wavered. “Now does anyone else have any questions about my abilities? Anyone? Don’t be shy. I can fucking dust you all before you can pray to your fucking petty gods, or we can continue the damn meeting. Your choice, ladies and gentlemen.”

Loki twirled the long silver dagger back into his coat while he walked back to James. The look of horror on the other coven leaders was almost too delicious to force a break of silence. 

More than a few watched the Trickster standing there, knowing that he could kill them all in mere moments. Their fear was perfectly fine with Gabriel. He loved the terror and respect his service brought to the Novak coven.

The meeting was quickly over and the offender's ashes were given back to their master. As Gabriel had promised, they had used a dust buster to gather them, the plastic bag handed to the shaking man.

When the man reached for them, Loki gripped his shirt with a cold smile crossing his face, pulling the other vampire to him. “You listen and you listen well, bucko. You even think about messing with the Novaks and I’ll make sure that you suffer. I can do a lot to you before turning your ass into dust. No one and nothing will be able to protect your pitiful ass from me. You got it?”

The man nodded when Loki let him go and the Trickster waved coldly. “Buh bye.” The golden eyes hardened once more. Slowly cleaning his blade, Loki frowned when James spoke to him.

“Not that I mind you killing in the living room, Loki, but next time try not to damage the walls.”

“Yeah sure. The next time someone calls me a baby just out of diapers, I will be sure to protect your precious walls.” Loki smirked and then placed the blade back into a large black rectangular case resting on the table. Loki then began to pace like a wild animal. The wolf needed out for fresh blood or a good hard fuck.

Shifting in a large golden wolf, Loki looked at James before leaving the manor. James knew that he needed to run when Gabriel let him out to play. It was the tension in the room, the smell of blood. The fear and the adrenaline. He could have gone back upstairs for a good hard fuck but this was just as satisfying. 

The wolf was free for the time being. His padded paws moved quickly, running through the woods behind the manor. Golden eyes examined the area around him knowing that if trouble came his way, Loki wouldn’t need a blade to make them bleed. 

Watching the moon from a high peak overlooking the city, the large wolf howled. His worship of the silver beauty was not only a release but a warning. Stay away from the Novak clan or you’ll be dust before sunrise.

* * *

The large golden wolf watched the city below him in silence. Hearing the sounds of padded paws behind him, Loki turned to snarl at the other wolf. His sharp canines flashed in the silvery light of the moon. Golden eyes narrowed while the wolf got down into a defensive posture.

“What the fuck do you want, Bela.”

The other wolf with dark brown fur approached the Trickster. “That was quite impressive. I’ve heard of your skill with the blade, Loki.” Bela moved closer and flashed her own fangs in a smile. “I’ve also heard that you’re equally impressive in  **other** things. I heard you can fuck with the best of them.” Bela purred.

Loki snorted in amusement, tilting his head. “Oh really? Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t fuck little girls like you. There is only one female I fuck and you’re not her. Now run back to your pretty little coven before I shred you to pieces for even suggesting it.” The blond wolf snarled before he headed back towards the manor, followed by Bela. 

“But I could make you feel so good and you know it.” Bela started only to gasp in alarm.

Loki pounced onto her, his teeth grazing the fur of her throat. Her eyes went wide with terror at the obvious threat. “Get out of here. Don’t think you can charm my services with your little pussy or ass. I am a Novak and if you  **ever** mess with us, I’ll rip your fucking prissy throat out. Now go!” 

Bela scrambled away, whimpering like a wounded wolf. She had failed to seduce the trickster and remained in the woods sulking. Loki watched her for a moment before he headed back towards the manor. 

Many had tried over the years to get into his pants, but it wouldn’t happen. He wouldn’t let his cock control him. The Novak coven had his full loyalty. 

Entering the manor once he’d returned to his normal form, Gabriel snarled. His eyes flashed, stalking towards the main room once more. Kneeling before James, the blond watched his brother. “I need you, James.”

James smirked coldly, reaching to take his younger brother, heading upstairs. Both vampires knew that in order to curb the trickster, Gabriel needed pain, blood, and a good hard fuck.

Closing the bedroom door, the leader of the Novak coven would command full submission before dawn.


	7. Blood, Pain & Sex

Gabriel followed James into the large bedroom noticing that Dean appeared to be awake. Halting his entrance, the blond frowned. He could tell that the former hunter was hungry by the way Castiel was feeding him.

Dean’s sharp fangs had pierced his brother’s chest while Castiel held him in his arms. Castiel blue eyes watched when the other two entered. Neither said anything when the sound of chains clinked from the ceiling. James knew what Gabriel needed when he got into a dark mindset.

Gabriel removed his clothes, watching the others until he was completely naked. His body was on fire; his skin felt like pins scratching. Walking back from the bed to the middle of the room, the blond allowed the binding. 

James closed the manacles around his wrists, then pulled a chain that was connected to the ceiling. Gabriel’s arms raised up in an arch before his ankles were bound. Gabriel felt his legs parted wide, his buttocks quivering with desire. His golden eyes focused on his brother on the bed.

Castiel held onto Dean but said nothing since both knew what Gabriel needed was the pain. The long whip slithered from a large toy chest before James ghosted the black leather along Gabriel’s back, stomach, and ass. The first strike to his bare back drew a choked gasp from the blond.

Dean turned with wide green eyes, gazing upon what was transpiring. “What’s going on? Why are you whipping him?” 

Castiel purred and hushed the boy, holding him close. “Hush, Dean. Gabriel needs this right now. When he becomes the Trickster, the only way to bring him back is through pain, blood, and sex.”

“What do you mean bring him back?” Dean muttered, wincing at the sound of the harsh whipping to the blond vampire. The hisses of pain alongside the deep groans and moans of arousal.

Castiel frowned and didn’t know how best to describe how Gabriel worked, watching their youngest brother being whipped. “You protected your brother growing up, right?” At Dean’s nod, Castiel continued. “Gabriel is the protector of our coven as much as we are. He does what needs to be done to protect us. In doing so, Gabriel lets out a darker side of himself, Loki, to do what must be done. When that time has ended, he submits to us to curb the darker cravings inside himself.”

Gabriel hissed and laughed at the agony. His head rolling back for a moment before his golden eyes flashed once more. He couldn’t contain his dark side for very long.

Loki relished in the agony of others but Gabriel would curb the bloodlust. His back was torn up and bloody. He arched forward in the chains when the whip struck his ass, forcing a disgruntled cry from his lip. Panting hard, Gabriel felt the darker side’s craving recede for the time being. He knew that he would need to do what had to be done once more. The coven was in danger and soon Gabriel would be back to being the enforcer.

James threw down the whip before prying the bloodied cheeks apart. Rubbing his hard cock, the master of the coven took Gabriel quickly. Gabriel screamed from the quick thrust, his body arching in the chains once more. The cries of pain vibrated over the walls and Gabriel panted hard. 

“Aghhh! Fuck James! You can fuck me harder than that!” Gabriel taunted and wasn’t disappointed. The others knew how much Gabriel could take, especially in the rare times he needed to be grounded. 

James fucked Gabriel as hard as he could. His cock was covered in blood by the time he pulled out. Dean looked horrified at the series of events. Once James had pulled out of the blond, Castiel helped unlock Gabriel from the chains with the blond falling into his arms. 

Gabriel was gently carried to the bed before both brothers tended to him. The blond would now rest on the bed with them. Dean looked both ill and terrified, not knowing what would happen to him now that he’d seen what the coven did to one of their own. Gabriel groaned and slept knowing that he was grounded once more.

How much longer would he be himself before he took on the mantle of the Trickster again? None could truly know, but one thing was for certain: No one would ever mess with the Novaks once he had completed his mission.

* * *

Dean Winchester had woken up not long before Gabriel had entered the room. At first he struggled against Castiel. The older vampire easily pinned the former hunter onto his back. Dean knew that for now, he was at a disadvantage. The struggles only made his situation even worse. The pain of hunger threw Dean off his game; his sharp fangs scraped at Castiel’s chest. 

Castiel had allowed Dean to feed from him. The birthing of a new vampire was painful for the newborn. The hunger would be more intense and he knew that Dean would need more than his blood. Watching Gabriel being whipped had frightened Dean. Holding the former hunter to his chest, Castiel tried his best to soothe him. Gabriel would now rest in the bed with James while he took Dean out to feed. It would also give him the chance to check up on the other two in the family. Perhaps it was time for a family hunt.

Gathering his clothes, Castiel got dressed before he gave Dean some of his own to borrow. They both headed towards the bedroom used by Sam, Gabriel and Kali. Spotting the other two on the bed, Castiel smirked. Clapping his hands, Castiel’s blue eyes widened in amusement when the other two looked on with keen interest.

“I have decided it was time to go for a hunt. Would you two like to change into wolves and come run with us? I was hoping to take Dean out on his first hunt. The woods will do well for his first run.” Castiel spoke and watched Dean’s green eyes look at him in pure confusion.

Sam immediately climbed off the bed, naked ans smiling. Dean cringed at seeing his younger brother completely naked. He was pretty sure he would need to bleach his eyes out later. Dean’s eyes widened when Sam shifted into a large brown wolf followed by Kali. Both wolves padded closer to Castiel and Dean. 

Castiel grinned and looked at Dean. “Now the first time hurts a bit, but you get used to it. Don’t try too hard and let it come.”

Dean focused the best he could, only to cry out. His body had never shifted before. The process was agonizing but the screams soon turned into music, his wolf now howling. The wolf watched as Castiel changed as well.

The family left the room, padded down the stairs, and launched into a run. The woods called to the coven when they ran under the full moon. For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester felt free.

* * *

The wolves ran through the woods with the speed of wild cats chasing prey. The animals knew that death was close at hand. Unable to escape the vampires some resorted to hiding in burrows. The ones that were unable to do so would succumb to the intense hunger of the clan. Once they had been fed, Castiel led them back to the manor. 

Inside the large manor, the wolves transformed. Dean snarled, his fangs glistening in rage. He may have felt free outside as a wolf but he was still a vampire. This was something he had spent half his life hunting. Slamming Castiel into a nearby wall, Dean hissed at the dark-haired one that was meant to be his mate.

Sam and Kali rushed to pull Dean off, but Castiel held up his hand. He had half expected this from the former hunter and smirked.

“What is so fucking funny? I should bolt you where you stand for what you did to me, Cas! What your precious coven did to Sam!” Dean felt unneeded breath coming out in harsh pants, his green eyes flashing red.

Castiel watched his mate calmly and spoke in an even voice. “But you won’t, Dean. You can’t kill me and you won’t even try. We are bound together and our bond is more profound than even you realize. You may hate me now, but you won’t in time. In time you will grow to love me just as I noticed Sam has grown to love Gabriel and Kali.”

Dean pushed himself away with a snarl, his rage still at the surface. “Oh really? You think that because we have some profound bond that I won’t rip you to shreds?! That because you fed me, gave me your blood, I’ll willingly let you fuck me? All those years in an urn must have fucked with your head, Cas. I’m not some vampire whore nor will I ever be one!”

Castiel watched Dean stalk up the stairs, clearly in a huff, and walk into the main bedroom. Castiel led the other two up the stairs, bidding them good night. Entering the room, Castiel snarled even while the green-eyed beauty paced. 

James was feeding Gabriel from his wrist when Dean entered the room. Castiel had followed with it being clear that both men would be needing to work a few things out. Gabriel’s golden eyes watched them both, wary of the tension now thick in the air. 

Dean turned towards James, pointing a finger at the leader of the coven. “And you! You fucking beat your own brother and fucked him! What did he do to piss you off? And now you feed him like nothing happened? Have I become a member of some fucking insane vampire cult porno flick?”

James snarled but remained calm when he spoke towards the fledgling vampire. “Dean, for starters, what Gabriel does for this coven is hard on him. He has to change who he is in order to protect us. He has a dark side that comes out when he’s doing his job. He needs this to ground himself after. I didn’t  **beat** him. I helped him recover. Secondly, we are a family and I love all of my coven. That now includes  **you** .”

“Dean. James is right. He isn’t beating me when he whips me like that. I need it to come back to who I am. Perhaps you and I need to have a little chat,” Gabriel spoke up. Getting up from the bed, the blond grabbed a housecoat before he and Dean headed downstairs.

Entering the drawing room, Gabriel poured them two glasses of fresh blood and sat down. Offering one to Dean, the blond urged the former hunter to sit. Once Dean sat, Gabriel’s golden eyes flashed as he spoke.

“Long ago I was changed when I was twenty-three years old. A little younger than you are now. It has been to my advantage to be so young when it comes to our coven. We had to fight, the three of us, to even have a place in this world. Other covens saw us as weak but I learned to defend myself. I trained for centuries to become who I am now but it takes a toll on me. During my training, a darker side emerged. A side that can handle the things I must do to keep the peace. Even now covens want to take the power we have. James is the head of all the covens here but some want to take us down.” Gabriel sipped on his blood, letting Dean take the information in before he continued.

“That dark side of myself can only be curbed by pain, blood, and sex. James helps me though that and Castiel has too, in the past. I am not proud of some of the things I’ve done, but I do it for the coven.”

Dean frowned and watched the blond carefully. “So you’re this Trickster? The enforcer of the Novak coven? Why do you go by Loki when it happens?”

“Well, Loki is the darker side to myself and it keeps my true identity safe. It keeps the coven safe when I’m out there doing my job. If anyone knew my true name, the other covens could use that against James. They could try to take me to gain control. It also helps to look all innocent and weak when I’m gaining intel.”

“Yeah but how can they not know you when you’re out there? I mean, dude. They had to have seen your face or something. Someone’s going to figure it out in time, Gabe.”

Gabriel smirked and finished his blood, offering more to Dean once both glasses were empty. “You would think so, wouldn’t you? Here's the thing, Deano. No one lives to tell the tale. My reputation speaks for itself and not many know much about Loki. They just know he’s a Novak, nothing more. I tend to keep it that way the best that I can.”

Dean nodded and sipped on his blood. His green eyes flashed, eyeing the older vampire. “So what makes you think I won’t say anything about this whole trickster vibe you have going?”

“Because I could kill you in two seconds flat. I also know that you and Cassie are mates. I do what I do to protect the coven which includes you. Besides, I like you.” Finishing his blood, Gabriel let out a predatory grin. “You are sexy as shit, kid, and I know you are one hell of a good fighter. It would be a shame to rip your fucking throat out and hurt Sammy in the process. I have one favor to ask of you though, kiddo.”

“Oh and what’s that, blondie?” Dean huffed while he continued to finish his own glass of blood as Gabriel stood up to place his glass near the decanter. 

“Go easy on Cassie, okay? He’s been dead for a decade and you can’t really fight your own destiny. I know you and Sam have been fighting to survive for a long time. We have too, but you’re family now. Castiel likes you and you two may soon grow to love each other. Just give him a chance to show you who he truly is. How kind he can be. Let the bond grow.”

“Why? Because we have this profound bond, whatever that is?” Dean muttered, standing up as well and placing his empty glass next to Gabriel’s. 

Gabriel smirked and shrugged while they both headed upstairs. “You can’t change destiny, Deano, so you might as well go with it.” Entering his own room, Gabriel left Dean in the empty hallway.

“I can sure as hell fucking try.” Dean muttered to himself before he went into the main bedroom with the twins. Everyone kept talking about some strange bond but Dean wasn’t feeling it. He wouldn’t be a slave to destiny and he’d prove them all wrong. He wouldn’t love Castiel. But if he had to be a fanger, he would learn how to be a damn good one.

* * *

The tension within the city had become so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The covens were slowly gnawing at each other’s throats. The rumors that hunters were attacking the covens had become public knowledge among the vampires.

The Novaks continued to work on keeping the peace. James had begun to campaign for the covens to band together. He didn’t want to be the cold hearted bastard he had been over the past decade. The loss of Castiel and the constant threat of war had forced the elder twin to this route. The other covens would have torn his family to shreds if he'd shown any signs of weakness. 

James sat in the back of the club with his family, idly watching the humans mingle with vampires. It was business as usual, it seemed, with vampires following his rules. None had killed humans for the time being. The threat of extinction by the Novak enforcer was too heavy on their minds. 

Castiel was dancing with Dean on the wooden floor. The younger vampire had started to get closer to Castiel within the past three months. At first they’d been at each other’s throats constantly, snapping fangs and angry voices. 

It seemed to finally draw to a conclusion when Castiel had saved Dean from a hunter. Castiel had snapped the human’s throat before the shocked former hunter's eyes. Now it was an easy truce. Dean and Castiel were finally communicating rather than fighting.

Dean ground himself against Castiel and blushed a little, feeling the older vampire’s clothed cock pressing against his ass. They hadn’t had sex yet but it would be inevitable in the future. Dean had learned to so stop fighting destiny and his desires for Castiel. 

Castiel smiled shyly at his mate. He had vowed to prove to Dean that he loved him and that’d never hurt him. It hadn’t been an easy road, but one day their bond would continue to the next stage. It grew with each passing day. The times they slept together in the same bed, never having sex, but it was still a start to the intimacy both desired in the future.

Gabriel watched his brother dancing with his mate and knew that the bond was growing every day. He had seen the way the two now looked at each other. The desire in their eyes, the small smiles and even the light petting. It seemed to the blond that Dean was growing to love Castiel.

* * *

The calm never lasted for long when strangers entered the club. James’ blue eyes narrowed, regarding them. He knew that this coven wasn’t from the city nor were they loyal to him. They smelt like one of the covens he ruled over yet he’d never seen these vampires before. 

The vampires walked towards the dance floor when one snatched at Dean’s hand to pull him away from Castiel. “Why bother with blue eyes when I’ll fuck that sweet ass of yours for you, baby.”

Castiel hissed in rage, grabbing at the lean man’s shirt. He pulled the vampire closer with his cerulean eyes flashing to lava. “You dare come in here and hit on my mate?”

“Whoa, I didn’t know he was your mate. Easy there!” The other man stammered while Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s wrist to calm him down.

James left the booth, stalking towards the dance floor, his demeanor filled with dominance and power. “You gentlemen will leave my club now and I suggest you learn to behave in my city.” He hissed quietly as to not alarm the humans that frequented the area. 

The vampires that had come with the tall skinny one helped their friend up once Castiel dropped him onto his ass. Embarrassed, the tall vampire snarled, standing up to leave with his friends. “This isn’t over Novak… you will rue the day you kicked me out of here!”

James smirked, heading back to his booth with his family, sipping on a glass of wine. “We shall see, little man. We shall see.”

Castiel and Dean continued to dance once the elder vampire had made sure that his mate was alright. Castiel had wanted to go back to the booth, but Dean wanted to keep dancing. He didn’t want some strange vampire to ruin their date night nor sour the romantic vibe they both were now projecting.

* * *

The club soon was closing up for the night. Gabriel had remained behind so the others could get home before sunrise. The blond always stayed behind to finish up for the night before locking the doors. He would then change into a wolf and run back home or take his bike. Tonight he had decided to run so his bike was still at the manor.

Doing a final check, Gabriel looked up and scanned the empty streets with his gaze. No one was around.

Just when the blond clicked the locks, he felt someone grabbing him from behind. The hard grip kept his arms to his sides. Gabriel kicked out in alarm but then noticed that he was surrounded. The guns pointed at him forced the blond to stop fighting.

The vampires came closer to the youngest of the Novak brothers. Gabriel hid the smirk desperate to show on his face with a look of pure disdain. Knowing that this was the only way to discover the treachery, Gabriel put up his hands in surrender. The metal cuffs clicked around his wrists once his arms were pulled behind his back. Trying to appear meek, Gabriel faced his captors, memorizing every single face. They would be dust before this war was over and the Trickster would get to play. 

“Well, well. What have we here? A little Novak to play with.” The tall man sneered at Gabriel, grasping the blond’s chin in a firm grip. “You better hope your daddy is in the mood to negotiate, little boy, or we may have to get rough.” Gabriel was soon dragged to a waiting van, blindfolded, and taken from the deserted streets. 

The van rocked causing Gabriel to grunt a little. His only saving grace was his innocent looks and the fact that they had no clue how truly dangerous the blond was.

Gabriel hadn’t returned to the manor and everyone in the coven knew that some kind of danger had taken the youngest brother. Normally Gabriel was home in bed by this time, but no one had seen him since the others had left the bar. James began worrying.

When something hit the hard wooden door of the manor, James found a note tied to a brick. In the note was a photo of Gabriel tied up along with a message:  **Surrender and give us the Trickster or this one dies. You have the rest of the month to get your affairs in order. The longer you make us wait, the more we get to play with your precious Gabriel!**

James snarled and crumpled up the note. His eyes turned blood red before a smirk played across his features.

So they didn’t know they had the Trickster, did they? Very well, he’d let Gabriel play for now but during that time the rest of the coven would be gathering their full strength.

Moving into the main bedroom, James handed Castiel the note while Dean slept. “Castiel, it’s time to call the others in. These bastards want a war, and we're going to give them one.”


	8. The Enforcer's Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again, thank you for the comments and the kudos. One person made a comment about them being warepires, which was very amusing. The story behind the vampires being able to shift into actual wolves came from my love of some of the older shows Kindred the Embraced and the movies like Dracula. Mostly I thought it would cool to add that into the story.  
> I am glad everyone is enjoying the story and yes I loved the comment :) It really did make me smile. I had forgotten that Dean said that at first lol. First thing in the morning without coffee. 
> 
> Anyway, I should warn you that Gabe gets hurt in this chapter but we all know he's going to kick ass shortly in this one. He is a force to be reckoned with ;) Stay safe everyone and much love.

Gabriel tested the metal cuffs that bound his hands behind his back. The van ride wasn’t extremely pleasant but that didn’t stop the blond from testing the bonds. The sudden twists and turns were enough to knock anyone off their game.

For now Gabriel was trapped in the moving van, his eyes covered in a dark blindfold. A prisoner.

Gabriel could have escaped at any moment but what would have been the fun in that? If this coven wanted to capture him, then he’d use them as well. Nothing better than a little chat before the Trickster ripped their hearts out with his bare hands.

The van finally stopped, Gabriel landing on his side with a pained grunt. The sliding door opened before harsh hands gripped him. He could tell that he was being led somewhere in the woods. The dirt path gave way to a small gravel walkway.

The darkness wasn’t a concern for Gabriel as the blond was taken down some stairs. Once inside the room, there was an icy chill in the air. Gabriel shivered a little, playing fearful when all he really wanted to do was laugh. 

The cuffs were removed and replaced with cold metal manacles clasped around his wrists. His hands were pulled up above his head and his ankles were secured to the floor, his legs spread. Gabriel smirked. So it would be torture then?

The blindfold was removed. It took a moment for Gabriel’s eyes to adjust, looking around at the makeshift torture chamber. Seeing the other vampires around him, the blond counted the numbers. He quickly calculated in his head how long he would need to take them all down. 

The tall vampire that Castiel had spurned at the club held a long dagger. Gabriel felt his clothes being sliced off his body. The cold chill of the room didn’t bother him, silently watching his tormentors. His voice purposely quivered when Gabriel spoke. “W.. What do you want? Wh-Who are you?”

The tall man laughed and slowly brought the dagger towards Gabriel’s face. The silver blade sliced slowly down Gabriel’s chest, causing the blond to grimace. The thin cuts forced gasps and whimpers to escape his lips. This was only the beginning, but Gabriel was sure he would end it all.

* * *

The agony of when the vampire sliced him up, whipped his entire back and ass, and the beating Gabriel endured during the first few hours had left the blond weakened. Gabriel hung in the chains, panting hard. His voice was hoarse but they had yet to ask him a single question.

Blood was fed to him while he hung there but the healing didn’t last long. His body covered in perspiration, his own blood, and the come he’d been forced to spurt out. Gabriel was becoming angry and his vengeance would be all the more wrathful once he got free.

Gabriel was about to ask more questions when he felt sharp agony in his ass. His anus forced open to accomodate whichever vampire had decided to fuck him. Grunting and grimacing in pain, the blond grit his teeth. His body screamed at him to just surrender to unconsciousness. Gabriel cried out, his head tilting back when the cock ripped out of his torn asshole. No mercy was granted as another took its place, fucking his destroyed hole even harder than the first.

Gabriel finally succumbed to peaceful darkness, hanging limp in the rocking chains.

* * *

Castiel had been on the phone with various Novak coven members while James attempted to gather intel. The meeting within the house with the other coven leaders hadn’t been going well. It seemed that several leaders didn’t want to admit to their guilt. It was hard to tell which covens were involved but they would get to the truth.

Dean and Sam had been out hunting for intel while in their wolf forms and at the club. They had gone to various vampire hangouts, keeping their ears open for talk about the covens. Dean sat down at the bar, downing a shot of whiskey while listening in. So far no one was talking about Gabriel, but the security cameras in front of the club had caught the abduction. Standing up, the boys headed home to speak with the others and find out what they had learned so far. 

Dean and Sam had just run home when they spotted a large red wolf heading towards them. The wolf shifted into a lovely pale woman with dark eyes and long red hair. “Who are you?” Dean inquired after the female vampire had shifted. 

The young woman stepped forward and smiled. “My name’s Anna. Are my brothers home?”

“Brothers?” Sam asked, clearly stunned, noticing a few more walk up to the door. These vampires were older than the two former hunters by centuries. 

“Yes. Our brothers called us about Gabe. They asked us to get here as soon as we could. It took us a few days but we’re here now.”

Dean had run inside to check with Castiel, who had come down the stairs to greet his family. Opening the door, the dark-haired vampire found himself in more than a few embraces. The rest of the coven headed into the main parlor to discuss what was going on with the coven war. 

The Winchesters soon learned who the other vampires were and that they were all Novaks. It seemed that Castiel, James, and Gabriel weren’t the only children born to their parents. The others were older siblings that had been married off before James and Castiel had changed them. 

Anna had nearly died in childbirth and was saved by her younger brothers. Micheal had been wounded in battle and brought home to die, his wounds too grave to save him. Luke had been working himself to death and drinking nonstop. His wife and child had died in childbirth leaving the blond alone in his misery. 

Each of the Novaks swore an oath to their younger twin brothers and Gabriel. Along the way, they had formed their own coven with the same name in another state. When the call had been made, the family returned to form a single unit. This battle would be fought on Novak terms.

“So here we are. You told us that Gabe was taken. That shouldn’t have been possible since we all know Gabe can take down anyone in minutes.” Micheal spoke, his blue eyes regarding the other young members of the coven. 

“You know how Gabe gets when he is on a mission. He won’t stop until he finds out who is after us or ends up getting his ass killed.” Luke muttered to himself knowing full well what was going on. “He just fucking surrendered and let those dicks take him. Please tell me he knows what he’s doing this time?”

James smirked and handed out glasses of blood to his family. “You know he does. He won’t make the same mistakes he did in Virginia. He cleaned up that mess, but this time he won’t hesitate. He also won’t strike until he gets all the intel he can.”

“We are just supposed to wait here until Gabe escapes, is that it?” Micheal downed his glass with a grimace, a growl escaping his rubied lips. “I don’t like it, James. This is too fucking risky.”

“Neither do I, Micheal, but this wasn’t planned. We will fortify the coven’s numbers and bring the rest of the family in while we wait. Let Loki do his job while we do ours. Give the Trickster time to make his move and he’ll let us know where he is when he can. He is counting on us to strike once we know. We also don’t know his current condition but something tells me, this is going to get a hell of a lot worse.”

The family knew that, given enough time, Gabriel would escape his captivity. In the meantime, plans were made to fortify the manor, the coven, and win the war. None of the covens could be trusted at that point except one.

James planned to make a very special visit to another vampire safe haven in the city. This safe haven was the only other place he trusted Novaks to go in a time of dire need.

The banners were clearly drawn, the cannons set. The battle was about to begin. Before the month’s end, blood would flood the streets.

* * *

Screams flooded the dark icy chamber while the vampires struggled to get anything from Gabriel. The blond wasn’t giving them anything useful. For the past few weeks, he had been beaten, raped, cut, and tortured. Gabriel knew that they wanted anything they could use against the Novak coven.

Gabriel panted and hung loosely in the chains once more, his body going completely limp. His golden eyes closed before he felt the manacles release. His limp body fell to the blood stained floor before he was carried towards a large bed.

The skinny vampire smirked while they laid Gabriel down. “Don’t bother to tie the little pretty shit up. He’s not going anywhere. He’s too broken to fight us anymore.”

Gabriel remained still on the bed, his golden eyes closed, but the blond found it hard to hide the smirk playing on his lips. They thought him broken and now they would tell him everything. The thing with some vampires was that they loved to gloat and didn’t give a damn who was in the room with them. 

“What about the Novaks, Sir?”

“The Novaks aren’t playing ball right now. They have yet to surrender the Trickster and the throne to the city.” The man’s dark eyes blazed in pure hatred. “James Novak thinks he can control all of us. His little enforcer makes those that don’t play ball, pay. I want the twins dead!”

Gabriel heard the slide of metal as a sharp knife was pulled from its shealth before footsteps approached the bed. Lying still, the blond made ready to battle knowing that it was time to take them down. 

“Starting with this one. We’ll send his ashes back to the Novaks and the others will destroy them all. Novak is at the club. Go get some of the others and dust the streets with them.” 

The other vampire left to run upstairs while the vampire in charge approached the bed, ready to take Gabriel’s head. Golden eyes opened suddenly and a cold smile played on the blond’s lips. The blade came down only to halt mid air when Gabriel grabbed the man’s wrist. With a swift kick, the trickster pulled the man down, throwing him across the icy chambers.

Naked and covered in blood, Gabriel stalked towards his prey and laughed. The laughter radiated through the entire dungeon. The other vampire was on the ground, his dark eyes wide in fear with Gabriel holding the sharp blade.

“Who are you?” The other vampire stammered.

Gabriel placed a naked foot down onto the man’s chest, holding his tormentor down. Rage shone within the golden eyes, the smile colder than the grave.

“I’m Loki. I heard you wanted to see me. Well actually you wanted to kill me, so I guess this is all justified, now isn’t it?” Gabriel grabbed the man’s shirt, roughly pulling the trembling vampire towards his face. Sharp fangs suddenly stabbed the man’s throat while Gabriel fed. Hunger, the desire to kill, and the need to heal fueling the blond.

Dropping the weakened vampire to the ground, Gabriel smirked. “I guess my reputation precedes me, huh?”

The blade easily sliced the vampire’s head off, flying across the room. Just as the man was about to turn to dust, Gabriel grabbed the sunglasses. Putting them on, the blond stood up, heading towards the rest of the house. 

Blood dripped from the machete while he stalked through the house.

Screams were like music to his ears while he headed into a few more rooms, finding vampires feeding on humans. It didn’t take long to knock them down and Gabriel sighed. His golden eyes rolled and he almost pouted. “Oh come on. I’m barely working up a sweat here.” One female vampire charged at him from behind. Turning with the blade, Gabriel sliced her head clean off, panting. He was losing blood and needed to heal soon. 

Dust piles were scattered all over the house, blood staining all the walls as well as his entire naked body. Noticing the two frightened young women on the bed, Gabriel cocked his head a little before he crawled up towards them. “Sorry ladies. You two are fucking gorgeous. Pity, I need to stick something else in you than my cock. Hopefully, you get a good fuck wherever you’re going.” 

Sharp fangs glistened. Their screams vibrated the stained walls, and their blood sang a praise to the darkest enforcer the vampire world had ever known. Loki pulled his mouth away, drops of blood running down his chin and his eyes blood red. 

Standing back up, the blond went into one of the nearby rooms for some clothes. Finding some black leather pants, a shirt and a leather jacket, he shrugged them on. They would do for now until he got back home.

Standing outside the house, Gabriel watched the place burn. His golden eyes glowed with mirth and pride for his work. He had taken down some of the threat to the Novak coven and now the evidence would burn. 

Blood soaked into his entire body, his golden hair now tinted a gruesome orange, his face stained in dried red streaks. He would heal in time but first, the Trickster had a job to complete. 

Shifting into a wolf, Gabriel ran back to town to save his family and the loyal coven members they had left.

* * *

Gabriel padded through the woods towards the town. Once he’d reached the outskirts, Gabriel turned back to his human form. Accelerating into a run, the blond managed to get to the club. Inside, indications of violence could be heard. The sounds of glass breaking, furniture crashing, and bodies being thrown around pierced the air. 

The blond entered the club to notice the other members of the coven that had captured him were holding his family hostage. Walking inside, Gabriel smiled coldly and grabbed a knife, his golden eyes flashing. “Honey, I’m home.”

The other vampires that had attacked his coven turned to face him, completely in shock. The residual remains all over the blond made it clear what had happened. Gabriel grinned and went to work.

Ash, blood, and carnage ghosted in his wake. The screams of the dying, the blood splattering the walls, and the occasional bloody heart in his hand dropped into a pile of ash.

Gabriel was panting with exertion once he had cleaned house. The blood loss and torment he had suffered forced the blond to lean against the nearest wall. The dagger fell from his hand. The family was safe for now and Gabriel could sleep soon to recover his strength.

Sam ran towards Gabriel and whimpered. Blood was everywhere, only to be cleansed by his tears. “Master! Daddy…”

“I’m al-alright, Sammy.” Gabriel smiled tiredly, letting the taller vampire help him up. Heading towards the waiting car, the blond was helped inside with the rest of the family following. The club would need to be cleaned, but right now Gabriel was far more important. 

Castiel watched his brother and frowned. “I take it you were successful in destroying the coven?”

“Mmm, yeah, Cassie. I’m the best. But right now I need to get home, clean up, feed, and then have a nice hard fuck with my darlings. Needless to say those worthless pieces of shit won’t be blabbing about me anytime soon unless Hell is after me too.”

Castiel laughed lightly while he held on to his mate. Dean had remained silent, but sported a few injuries of his own. A dagger slice to his stomach had caused Dean to lose a bit of blood. Castiel’s blood had healed him but Dean would also need to rest. Blue eyes continued to watch over both injured vampires. “We called the others in, Gabriel.”

Gabriel hissed when he leaned forward, his head tilting a little before a laugh erupted from his lips. “Did you now? You actually got our brothers to come here? Tell me, did they pull the sticks out their asses before they arrived or are they still walking with a proverbial limp?”


	9. No Longer Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this tale has come to an end. Fear not there will be more vampire destiel action at a later date. I wanted to get the first story done. In this chapter, Gabriel is healed from his injuries and there is use of an enema, needles to knock him down for a pain free healing. This chapter has some Destiel but I am sure you'll be begging for more :) Fear not everyone a sequel is already starting to form.
> 
> All good things must come to an end...

The drive back to the manor was tense with both Dean and Gabriel needing healing. Once the gates were opened to allow them access, the family made their way towards the large door. Castiel helps Dean inside while the others carry Gabriel up the long stairs.

Entering the large master bedroom, Castiel gently placed Dean down, ripping his black shirt off into two pieces. Dean grumbled about the loss of one of his favorite shirts and Castiel quirked a smile. Unbuckling the belt, Castiel pulled Dean’s jeans off leaving him naked. Dean let out a loud indignant squeak when the cool air brushed over his cock. “Hey, come on! No one wants to see my naked ass here.”

“I do.” Castiel smirked, brushing his lips over the soft head, licking at the slit, forcing Dean to yelp. Dean's cock was interested but it would be just a tease. Dean needed medical care or some blood. Castiel went to grab a decanter of warm blood, pouring a glass to hand to his mate. Dean, for his part, grumbled about Castiel being a cock tease while he drank the blood.

Sam and Kali had managed to get Gabriel into the room just after Castiel had covered Dean up. Gabriel hissed from the burning sensation over torn skin. Placing the blond on the bed, Gabriel let out a loud scream, his wounded ass rubbing against the bedding. James entered the room with towels, a large basin, a long clear hose, warmed water and long syringes. 

“What… What are you going to do?” Sam asked, nervously looking at everything that was brought into the bedroom. The needles seemed an odd choice, but, then again, so did the rest of it.

“We need to clean him up. Get his clothes off, now please, Sam.” James spoke calmly and turned when Micheal entered the room followed by Anna and Luke. Speaking quietly to their older siblings, Micheal nodded, grabbing a clear vial and getting the needles ready. Tapping the bubbles out. Gabriel looked at them nervously, too weakened to fight them. 

Luke grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the pants off their youngest brother. Gabriel protested the best he could, yelling frantically when he’d been rolled onto his front. Pale cheeks were pried apart, invoking a sharp hiss of pain.

Luke swore, trying to resist his rage while one hand gently rubbed Gabriel’s back. “Quick Micheal, give him the damn drugs. He doesn’t need to feel any more of what those bastards did to him.”

Micheal made sure the bubbles were gone before he cleaned the surface of Gabriel’s buttcheeks. Stabbing the needles in as gently as he could, he cringed at the screams of pain. “I know, I’m sorry, dear brother. Deep breaths and you’ll be sleeping soon. When you wake up, you’ll feel better.”

“Aghhh! Fuck! Micheal! Aghhhh!” Gabriel shouted until the medications took effect. Then the blond grew quiet and slumped down on the bedding, unconscious.

Once he was completely out, Gabriel was bent over the bed so that his torn ass could be cleaned. He would heal but leaving the dried blood and other fluids would make it harder on the blond.

“Okay, let’s do this. Get his jacket and top off. Anna, assess his back. Castiel, keep watch over Dean and clean him up. Sam and Kali, you two just stay nearby. Does everyone understand? We need to move quickly before the drugs wear off, and I don’t plan on cleaning him up with Gabe waking up.”

Everyone gave their agreements and acknowledgments, so James and the other elder siblings went to work.

Micheal gently pried open Gabriel’s torn asshole and growled angrily, his eyes flashing red. The muscle was torn beyond belief and the brunette frowned over at James. “How the hell did he even run with the mess back here?” Gently grabbing a clean cloth, they began to clean up the tissue. 

“Well, you know Gabriel. He is tougher than many think he is. He may look like a kid, but he is a bulldozer when it comes to protecting this family. I have seen him walk through broken glass in his bare feet to get to Castiel when he was in danger. He has balls of steel and we all know it,” James murmured. He gently administered some warm lube into Gabriel’s asshole, coating the inside gently and grimacing when he pulled out the digit to see it covered in blood.

With a deep breath, James gently pushed the enema tubing inside, frowning in concentration. While they were slowly pushing the water inside, the vampire began to wonder how they would keep it in. Grabbing a butt plug, he replaced the tubing with the lubed up toy. Patting his unconscious brother’s butt, trying his best to maintain his composure, James looked up at Anna. “How is his back?”

“Ripped and bloody. God, if these bastards weren’t already dust, I’d break them apart for this.” Anna’s dark eyes flashed with anger which melted into concern. “How is his ass?”

“Just as bad, if not worse,” James confirmed. He turned towards one of their elder brothers. “Luke, can you get a warm bath ready for us? We need to clean him up before we can do anymore here.” Luke nodded and went to get the tub ready, taking with him the softest face cloths the family owned. 

Carefully pulling the plug from Gabriel’s ass, Sam and the others lifted his limp form up to empty the contents into the basin. Sam cringed, forcing back tears as he watched the blood stained water flow. Everyone looked on in silent horror, imagining what tortures Gabriel must have endured, until the last drop of liquid left his body.

Bending the blond back over, James repeated the process before glancing back at Micheal. “How much time do we have before he wakes up?”

“Not long enough. He has been filled with adrenaline from the fight and with his blood pumping as it is, he could wake up any… fuck!”

Micheal soon was forced to help keep Gabriel down when the blond started to fight them. “Keep him down!”

Grabbing a few more doses of the medication, Micheal jabbed it into Gabriel’s backside. “Loki! Stop fighting us! Dammit!” Micheal felt the hard hit when Gabriel struck him, the injured vampire unable to comprehend what was going on. “Ugn! Hold him down! Fuck!”

Castiel moved quickly to try to help hold Gabriel down, only to be thrown backwards. Dean winced and cried out when his mate’s head hit the wall behind the bed, sliding down unconscious. “Why is he fighting us?”

“He thinks he is still in danger. It’s the adrenaline. Loki, stop! We are trying to help you! It’s us, dammit!” James roared. Gabriel panted and growled only to finally settle down, falling to the floor unconscious.

Quickly the others grabbed the blond to resettle him to assess any new further damage. Once he’d been checked over, the vampires quickly shifted him into the tub to clean him.

“Sam! He needs blood now.” James instructed from the bathroom while Micheal slowly recovered himself to check on Dean and Castiel. Dean held onto his fallen mate, his own injuries slowly healing thanks to the younger twin's blood.

Sam and Kali quickly emerged from the bedroom. Sam felt his fangs tingling, then raised a wrist and bit himself. Crimson fluid soon dribbled into Gabriel’s mouth.

Golden eyes opened in alarm, pulling Sam into the warm water with him. Pink liquid sloshed all over the bathroom floor while Sam was cradled in Gabriel’s pale arms. The blond began to feed feverishly until Sam was pulled away and Kali fed their injured lover her blood instead.

The cleaning took some time but eventually Gabriel was taken to the bed once more. While he rested in the arms of his family, the floor was cleaned, and Micheal managed to get some soothing cream into Gabriel’s torn asshole. It would be a long night with the Novaks making sure all that were injured had been cared for and fed. The physical wounds would mend overnight, but they all knew that this clearly wasn’t over.

Dean held onto his blue-eyed mate while they both healed. Gabriel had gotten the worst of it and he would take days to heal entirely. The blond was able to calm himself once his wounds were taken care of.

James crawled onto the bed while the elder three Novak family members slept in separate bedrooms. Right now the large bed would hold James and Castiel’s youngest coven members. James knew that he would do anything to protect his family no matter the cost, but he would never sacrifice any of their lives for his. He was the head of the coven and if it came down to it, he’d sacrifice himself to save them. 

Even if he could, James knew that it wouldn't be enough. War was coming.

* * *

Dean woke up the next evening and snuggled into the body next to him. The dirty blond vampire hummed contentedly while he curled up with his head on Castiel’s naked chest. Castiel stirred a little, wrapping his arm around Dean and pulling him closer.

“Mmm… Morning, Cas.”

“It’s not morning, Dean. The sun is down.” Castiel laughed softly and noticed that Sam, Kali, and Gabriel had moved sometime during the day to their own bedroom. The room still smelt of blood and sex even though everything had been cleaned.

Dean laughed tiredly and looked up at Castiel, his head resting comfortably on the other vampire’s chest. “Well... morning for us then?”

“Indeed. Are you feeling better, my sweet?” A smile crossed his lips, a quiver in his stomach whenever Castiel looked at Dean. His mate was adorable when he snuggled into his embrace.

Dean would never admit that he liked to cuddle with Castiel. For the past months they had been bickering. It was hard for them both to let go of their pasts, more so for Dean, but it seemed they both were accepting of their intertwined destiny. “Well, as good as can be expected. Where did the others go?”

“My guess would be their own bed. This one is a king size, but it’s a bit small for six of us. Besides, Gabriel will need to rest for a few more nights at least. Those bastards put him through hell.”

“Yeah. But man when you said Gabriel would do anything for the family… Shit he saved my ass and he was really fucked up last night. I still don’t know how he does it, you know?”

“Gabriel does what he needs to do, and even I don’t know how he manages to do it when he’s that badly hurt. He shouldn’t have been able to even run when in that much pain, much less defend us.” Castiel sighed, watching the shadows of the moon playing on the ceiling. “He puts aside his own pain in order to protect us. I’ve never seen such fury in him like last night and without the adrenaline surge, he wouldn’t have been able to do it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Cas. I hear that adrenaline and your family being in danger can really make you do incredible things. Like lifting a car off a loved one kind of things.” 

“Dean, you can do that any time you wish,” Castiel replied, blue eyes watching his lover curiously. Only to tilt his head in confusion when Dean started to laugh. “What is so amusing?”

“Shit, Cas! I am trying to talk about how cool adrenaline is and you’re talking about being Superman.”

“Superman? Dean, I don’t understand that reference.”

“Cas… You don’t know about Superman??? It’s a comic book and movie character. That ring any bells?” Dean laughed and rolled over to lay on his front, covering his confused mate with a disbelieving stare. “Seriously? Okay first off, we need to get you guys a Netflix account and start educating you on DC heroes.”

“Washington has heroes? Where? In the White House?”

“No, DC as in DC comics. They have nothing to do with Washington, dude.” Dean beamed and when Castiel still looked confused the younger vampire smirked. “Okay, nevermind. So are you just going to look at me all sexy and confused or are you gonna kiss me?”

Castiel grinned and gently pulled his mate upward. Dean soon was straddling Castiel’s hips where he sat up, gazing at the older vampire. Leaning down Dean brushed his lips against Castiel’s, his green eyes closing only to let out a yelp.

Castiel had gripped his hands on Dean’s waist and flipped them over. Dean laughed and felt his breath coming in unneeded pants, his desire burning in his stomach, his nerves quivering. Castiel smiled fondly, his blue eyes flashing red while his lips gently caressed Dean’s sweet mouth. “I believe you wanted me to kiss you?”

“Then… What are you waiting for?” Dean licked his lips nervously eyeing the other vampire, whimpering when he felt the hard cock pressing against his lower stomach.

“Absolutely fucking nothing, Dean.” Castiel grinned before he devoured his mate’s mouth, hands exploring the skin under them while both vampires lost control over themselves. They had been dancing around their desires for months and, with the danger past, both finally wanted to surrender.

* * *

The moon was the first thing that Gabriel noticed, then the dull ache in his tender ass hit him. Shifting a little, the blond noticed the two bodies in the bed with him. Sam was sprawled like a jungle cat on the bottom of the bed, limbs spread out in every direction. 

Kali was naked, sleeping with her head on his chest, her ebony hair like the dark waves of the ocean at night. It seemed that both his little ones hadn’t wanted to cause Gabriel any pain. 

Shifting a little, Kali opened her dark eyes and purred. Crawling over him, the ebony beauty gracefully licked at every single healing scar on his pale chest.

Gabriel’s golden eyes twinkled and smirked tiredly. “Careful Kitten, I know you like to bite, but I’m still healing.”

“Mmm.” Dragging her tongue all over his body, worshiping the blond, Kali let her fangs nibble on one of his nipples, drawing blood. Hearing the sharp hiss, Kali suckled the bite before doing the same to the other nipple. “I missed you.”

“I know you did, but I was working. And you had Sam.” Gabriel hissed and groaned when Kali slowly climbed up on top of him. “Baby, easy. Kali. Be gentle with me. I know I usually love it rough, but not right now.”

“Then let me play with you, Daddy.” Kali purred and before Gabriel could protest, his cock slid into her wet folds. Kali began to ride him. Knowing that Gabriel couldn’t remain quiet, Kali hissed and tightened herself. Gabriel struggled to buck up, forcing himself deeper inside, his eyes fluttering.

“Fuck! Dammit Kali… I am going to fucking come and you will wake Sam up.” Gabriel growled, holding onto his lover’s hips only to notice that Sam was indeed awake. His fangs pierced Kali’s throat, sucking on her while she rode Gabriel hard. Her breath came out in sweet agonizing moans. 

Tilting her head to the side with an arm raised to cradle Sam’s head to her opened wounds, Kali screamed. Her dark eyes shone crimson, riding the waves of intense pleasure. Neither male lasted much longer than she did. Gabriel panted and felt weak, still holding his little ones. He hated to feel weak but for the time being, healing in bed was his favorite option.

* * *

Darkness swirled around the town beneath the full moon. There in the midst of all the blood insanity, two vampires remained. One coven had been destroyed, but this would just be the beginning. 

The two vampires that had created this madness, the blood lust, the death and agony, would end the rule of the Novaks.

A cruel smile stretched the man’s lips while he laughed. His coven had failed to end James Novak, but their fate would have been worse had they killed Gabriel. The blond would be his prize along with the other younger members.

They would all bow down and serve their new rulers: Asmodeus and his queen Abaddon. All hail the Coven of Hellspire.

* * *

James had decided to get up while he watched his brother and Dean clearly making out. The elder twin smirked before he left the large bed to give them some privacy. As much as he wanted to join them, this was about the two of them bonding. Castiel and Dean needed time to finally give in to their desires. It had taken them months to get to this point.

James quickly got dressed. Heading downstairs, James grabbed some blood, waiting for the meeting with someone that the coven held dear to their hearts.

Castiel had noticed that Jimmy had left them alone. The emerald eyes looked up at him with a spark that would make the stars jealous. “Dean, I want to be inside you but if you’re still not ready…”

Dean licked his lips nervously. “No, Cas. I’m ready. I seriously want you to fuck me.” 

Castiel smiled, licking his fangs. His cock was already hard from his time with Dean, but he was determined to make this feel good for both of them. Kissing and nibbling on Dean’s soft lips until his mate was left panting, Castiel rolled Dean over to his front. 

Dean shifted and groaned, his cock aching, dribbling come all over the bedding under him. Shifting forward, the former hunter pressed his front down, presenting his bare ass to the other vampire. His skin would have been flushed pink if he were still human, his cock leaking like a geyser. “Ugnnn… Come on, Cas. Fuck me already.”

Castiel gracefully shifted on the bed to kneel behind his lover. The sight of Dean’s wrinkled hole drove the vampire insane. Feeling a sharp tingling in his fangs, Castiel drove forward, prying the cheeks open before he sank his fangs into one. Suckling on the wound, lavishing the mounds with his desire, nibbling before moving further. 

Dean let out a hissed howl when he felt the sharp bite. His head shot up in shock. “Fuck! Cas! What the hell?! Ohhhh… Nevermind! Fuck… Do that again!” Dean howled and pushed his ass out. Unable to hold his composure, white come shot out in an arch, hitting the bedding under them. Dean shuddered and whimpered while he continued to mark the headboard. “Ughhhh fuck Cas!!”

Castiel chuckled darkly while he brushed his blood soaked tongue along the furled opening. Dean let out a howl while Castiel flicked over the sensitive nerves. 

The blue-eyed vampire snickered before he took pity on his lower. Having coated Dean’s asshole with his own blood, Castiel pushed two fingers inside, twisting wickedly. Castiel would make Dean’s throat hoarse by the time they were done. 

This had been so long in the making, but both vampires knew that they had needed to hash out their anger and frustration, and come to grips with the situation. A vampire and a former vampire hunter.

“Dammit Cas….Would you just put it in me already?” Dean growled and arched his ass out further, whimpering impatiently. The bedding under his fists ripped apart; feathers from the pillows floated into the air. 

The desire Dean had for his mate built higher and higher until the former hunter knew that he was about to explode. Dean shouted, his fangs glistening when he felt his asshole spread open. Cas' hard cock pushed inside him and both groaned from intense pleasure.

Castiel soon was rocking the bed, with Dean under him unable to alter the harsh tempo. Castiel had wanted to be gentle with Dean for their first time. Instead of a slow sexual experience, it became a frenzied fuck. Neither vampire minded, both panting, covered in sweat and come. 

Feathers flew all over the room, sticking to them both when Castiel came hard inside his lover. Dean came once more all over the torn sheets and feathers.

Castiel gently pulled out of his lover before they went to have a shower. Grimacing, Castiel knew that James would either laugh or roll his eyes at the mess in the room. Either way, they would need new sheets and pillows.

* * *

The steam from the shower floated through the bathroom and into the bedroom. James had just come upstairs only to balk upon seeing the mess on the bed. “What the fuck?”

His first reaction was to growl before he tore the bedding off the mattress. With a groan, James then noticed the hot shower running.

Stepping inside the bathroom, James' blue eyes widened, seeing Dean on his knees with Castiel pushed up against the shower door. It was clear what was going on.

Shifting his hardening cock in his pants, James gulped, needing to get out of the room before he came hard in his pants like a sexually frustrated teenager. 

Just as James was about to leave, Castiel let out a loud moan, coming in Dean’s mouth, purring with pleasure. “James, you don’t have to leave. You could join us and help us find the soap,” Castiel teased. He then let out a yelp when he felt sharp fangs piercing the vein in his cock. “Dean, you little shit… Fuuuuck!”

Dean grinned before he began to suck the blood leaking from Cas' vein. His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief but he continued to suckle hard, even when James removed his clothes. James entered the shower, kissing Castiel. Dean whimpered and quivered while his hard cock perked up with intense interest.

James slowly fingered Dean’s opened asshole, pressing a few fingers inside before lifting the former hunter to crouch. Urging Dean to grasp the shower bar that had been installed for shower sessions, James then pushed inside roughly. Dean hissed and groaned before he resumed sucking Castiel’s hard cock in his wet mouth. The wet sounds of slurping and skin smacking radiated through the entire room. 

James smacked Dean’s ass hard, bringing a yelp around the cock in his mouth. Sucking harder around his mate, Dean spurted first onto the white walls. The twins could do nothing to hold back their own temptation. The shower walls and door were soon painted in sticky white come. Pulling out of Dean’s ass, James and Castiel proceeded to care for the younger vampire. 

Once they were all cleaned up, Castiel dried Dean off and gently carried him to an empty bedroom to rest. Getting dressed, James pulled Castiel aside to speak with his twin on an important matter.

* * *

James walked down the stairs and into the main room with his brother. “First off, Castiel. It was about time you fucked Dean. The sexual tension between you two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Secondly, I just got a call from Rowena. She needs us to come over to her club to chat about the threat to our coven.”

“Can you trust her? She is considered family, but what if this is a trap?” Castiel spoke firmly and then frowned, noticing the mirth in his twin’s eyes. “What is so amusing? You’re not angry about the sheets?”

“No, why would I be? The whole house could hear you two going at it, Castiel. It’s about time you and your mate worked things out sexually.” James went to pour them both a glass of blood, handing one to his brother. “And I trust Rowena explicitly. I know she wouldn’t betray us, but I agree we should prepare for a trap either way. She wouldn’t betray us personally, but there’s no guarantee that whoever wants to attack the manor won't do it while we’re out.”

Castiel sipped on his own blood and frowned thoughtfully. “True. We do have Gabe here with the younger ones. If we leave them here and take the others, they should be safe.”

The twins soon headed out towards Rowena’s strip club in order to gather more intel. They had decided to take Micheal, Anna, and Luke with them as back up. The manor had been locked down tight in order to protect the others. 

The drive was quiet, the tension once again building. None of the others wished to leave the younger Novaks alone at home. Gabriel could normally take care of himself but with his injuries, it would be touch and go if they were attacked. But it was the best choice, so they let it be.

The club was large with various coloured lights glittering in their vision when the Novaks entered. They moved towards the back room, past the scantily clad dancers onstage. Past the poles caressed by delicious nude flesh, paper bills, and horny men. The hollers and drunken comments filtered away once they reached the back room.

The lovely red-haired vampire inside it watched her guests with a look of both fear and delight. “Hello, boys… and Anna.” Her accented voice brought a smile to the twins' faces. She was like a mother to the Novak coven and for her sake, the twins hoped that she wasn’t involved in this mess. “Please sit. We have something to discuss.”

James and Castiel sat down with Anna while the other siblings remained standing behind the burgundy couch. “We heard you have information on the rogue covens.” Castiel knew that he was passing over the usual pleasantries, but this meeting was about the threats. This wasn’t a social call.

“My, my, Castiel. You do get straight to the point, don’t you?” Rowena replied and smiled sadly. “Yes. Nasty business about Gabriel. I heard he was rather abused. The poor dear.”

“Yes, he is on the mend. Now about the threats, if you please?”

“Oh yes, yes. Castiel, your social skills are severely lacking, aren’t they dear?”

Castiel leaned forward and frowned. He cocked his head for a moment before speaking once again. “I just spent a decade in an urn. My people skills are a little rusty. Forgive me for being blunt, but we need the information to protect the city. Do you know something or not?”

Rowena sighed and signaled for her guards to leave the room. Once the door was shut, the leader of the magical coven sighed. “Yes, dears. It would seem that there are a few from the Hellspire Coven that escaped your enforcer’s justice. The leader Asmodeus and his lackey Abaddon are still at large. They have taken some of my coven to their side of things. I am afraid that you may not be able to win this one.”

James turned pale at the mention of those names, cringing. He knew them all too well. He stood up. “He doesn’t want  _ me _ . He wants…” His voice trailed in deep thought. Suddenly his blue eyes widened in shock. “He wants Gabriel.”

“Indeed he does, boys. He has wanted little Gabriel for years now, and you have just given him exactly what he wanted. Your little boy at home without the protection of his daddies.” Rowena looked saddened by the information. “I am deeply sorry, my boys. I have no choice but to keep you here. He has my Fergus.” 

“You led us into a trap?” James snarled and launched himself towards her but was stopped by her reappeared bodyguards.

“I have no choice, James. He will kill my son if I don’t play along. Please forgive me, and know my loyalty is to the Novak coven. Which is why I’ve sent some of my best men to your manor," Rowena added with a smile. “You will get my boy and my men will protect your little ones. We both know that Asmodeus can’t resist going after Gabriel himself.”

* * *

Gabriel heard crashes outside the manor and scrambled out of bed. Grabbing his clothes, the blond quickly got dressed and went down the stairs.

The wooden door burst open before a dark-haired vampire stormed in. With his white suit and salt and pepper hair, one may have considered him to be a southern gentleman. Gabriel knew better, snarling in rage. “Asmodeus. What do we owe the displeasure of this visit?”

“Hello, Gabriel. I’ve come to collect what’s mine.” The other vampire snapped his fingers and more vampires surrounded Gabriel, holding his arms behind his back. “You got away when the fucking Novak enforcer rescued you. I’m glad those idiots are dead but you belong to me.”

“No! I will never belong to you. You just can’t take fuck off for an answer, can you?” Gabriel’s golden eyes flashed in rage as he was dragged from the manor. His eyes turned towards Dean, Sam, and Kali, knowing that they would be killed if he didn’t surrender.

“Oh I won’t kill the little ones as long as you come with me. I don’t take kindly to being rejected, Gabriel.” The other vampires managed to get the blond from the safety of the manor. Gabriel would have fought harder if he hadn’t been so weakened by his injuries. The adrenaline that had helped him escape and protect the coven was in short supply.

Turning his head, the blond gasped. Just as they were moving to the black car parked outside, they were surrounded.

Standing around the other vampires were several members of Rowena’s coven, the rest of the Novaks, and various other vampires loyal to James.

With a growl, Gabriel knocked down the vampires that held him. The blond grunted when he went down hard onto his side, but broke free. 

Fleeing towards the house, Gabriel ran into the main parlor to grab a few large bottles of vodka, matches, and cloth napkins. Stuffing the cloth inside the bottles, Gabriel headed back out and handed one to Castiel.

The battle was long and bloody but in the end many were turned to dust by the time Asmodeus and Abaddon realized they were in danger. They were surrounded.

Hiding inside their car, Abaddon had hoped to hide from the battle, only to scream when the car was struck by a Molotov cocktail. The fiery explosion rocked the surrounding area. 

Asmodeus snarled and launched himself towards Gabriel. The blond landed hard but then his golden eyes gleamed with amusement. Grabbing a dagger Gabriel had hidden in his belt, the blond stabbed the other vampire in the chest. The older vampire screamed out in pain. Gabriel pulled the bloodied blade out, kicking Asmodeus back towards the car.

Gabriel had managed to turn his head in the direction of his brothers. Lighting up one of the bottles, the blond smirked. Castiel also lit one, both making ready to throw them at the last threat to their coven.

“Hey assbutt!” Castiel yelled, getting Asmodeus' attention, and tossed the bottle. Gabriel tilted his head curiously at his brother's word choice and shrugged before he tossed his own miniature bomb.

The fiery explosion of both bottles combined lifted the car into the air. The screams of Abaddon and Asmodeus, as their bodies burst into flames before disintegrating to ash, brought a smile to Gabriel’s face. 

The family was free, safe, and they had done this together. Not as just a coven but as a family.

One thing that the Novaks were now thankful for was they controlled the police and the newspapers in the city. Vampires would be sure to cover up the death of the other coven to make sure humans remained ignorant of their kind.

Gabriel groaned when he was helped back inside. “I don’t know about you guys but I could use a drink.” 

The rest of the family laughed and made sure to tie up loose ends outside with a few well placed phone calls. The police would never find any bodies. All that remained were piles of ash and the wind outside was already taking care of that for them.

The Novak coven was stronger than they’d ever been and if anyone tried to break that peace in their city, the Trickster would be sure to bring justice once and for all.

* * *

Burgundy hooded cloaks covered the faces of the three vampires who entered the large main foyer of the Novak home. It had now been a year since the battle for control over the city. All was at peace, for the time being. 

James Novak still ruled the city with his siblings. He gazed upon the three younglings standing before them.

Sitting in a large gothic chair, the head of the manor stood to face them. “We gather here today to initiate these three into the Novak coven. Please remove your hoods.”

Dean, Sam, and Kali removed their hoods and looked at their lovers for a moment before James grabbed a large chalice. 

Holding the chalice first towards Dean, he spoke. “Do you, Dean Winchester, renounce your former life and loyalties to become a Novak?”

Dean nodded and took a drink, the blood of the family flooding his tongue. “I do. I am no longer a Winchester. I swear my loyalty to you and the Novak coven.”

James nodded and spoke the same oath to the others. The leftover blood was shared between the other vampires in a sign of unity before James spoke again. “In giving their oath of loyalty and drinking of the blood of the coven, these three will forever be known to the world as Dean Novak, Sam Novak, and Kali Novak.” 

James beamed, Gabriel holding his beloveds and Castiel twirling Dean in his arms. No one would have ever thought a Winchester would find love with a vampire, let alone both hunters. Most certainly never would have considered they would become some of the strongest vampires that the city had ever seen.

Dean and Sam had sworn their love and loyalty to the vampires that had killed their parents. They had fallen in love, and both knew the moment a Novak had captured their heart the Winchester legacy would indeed die with them.

Castiel smiled when he placed Dean onto the bed. Hovering over his mate, Castiel’s blue eyes shining with more love he ever knew could exist. Brushing his lips over Dean, he smiled. “I love you Dean Novak.”

Dean grinned and purred wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist pulling him to lay on top of his own body. “I love you too Castiel Novak. You know it’s funny. They say I rescued you but it was you that rescued me Cas. You raised me from the life I once felt was a living hell. Killing and seeking revenge. Now I find the one thing I was missing and that was you.”

Castiel laughed and rolled them over so that Dean was resting on top of him. “Funny, I thought you rescued me Dean. You raised me from Perdition and brought me to heaven.” 

The End


End file.
